La Primera Ley de lo Prohibido
by Helen Sakura Li
Summary: ¡¡TERMINADA!¡Algunos no vivirán para contarlo! A los humanos desde tiempos remotos siempre nos ha interesado lo prohibido, el progreso no existiría sin él. Un destino inevitable. Sepan porque este fue, un amor prohibido.
1. Capítulo I

Notas de la autora: ¡I'm back! Por fin vacaciones. Novio, escuela y casa no me dejaban hacer una de las cosas que más disfruto: escribir. Asi que aqui tienen el producto de mi inspiración, no es la graaan cosa, pero espero que lo disfruten. Lo puse en esta clasificación, porque tiene lenguaje y ciertas escenas no apropiadas para ciertas edades. Claro, como si a alguien le importaran esas clasificaciones ¿no?...

**LEER**:Esta historia se desarrolla en tiempos antiguos, aunque Dios no sale como principal personaje a quíen adorar, pues la magia entonces no la podría mezclar con la historia. Imaginénse que en vez de Dios son unos dioses a los que debían rendir culto.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es original, cualquier parecido con alguna otra es pura coincidencia. Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, solo he utilizado los personajes originales de la serie para simple entretenimiento.

* * *

**"La Primera Ley De Lo Prohibido"**

Chiquilla solamente... inquieta y emocionada, ingenua y entregada. Solo de sus padres llevarse se dejaba. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Mujeres subyugadas a los deseos de los hombres. Se dejaban hacer lo que ellos quisieran. "Ellos tienen el control" Decían las madres. "Aprendan cuál es su lugar" Claro, ése era la cocina. ¡Y ninguna se levantaba en contra! Muchas edades de sufrimiento. Y ésta es una más de sus historias.

Aquellos tiempos no eran sencillos para nadie. La madre de Sakura había muerto cuando ella solo poseía tres años, acusada injustamente de adúltera. Castigo: La horca. El Sr. Kinomoto tuvo que, con el corazón en una mano y su hijo en la otra, con las lágrimas más frías y desgarradoras rozando lentamente sus mejillas, helándolo por dentro,... ver como su esposa fue brutalmente asesinada, porque eso fue ¡un asesinato!

Sakura Kinomoto fue criada con un padre que vivía con un remordimiento extenuante, y que cada miserable día de su vida lo perseguía y él, inútilmente, trataba de escapársele. Cuántas noches lloró su pérdida, y cuántas noches habló de poder y de cosas que a él en realidad no le interesaban. Su hija fue criada bajo el mandato de un hombre herido. Y bajo el mandato duro del látigo cada vez que ella se acercaba a cualquier muchacho.

Su hermano Touya, frío como una roca, pero de corazón débil como un pedazo de papel, que con solo hacerle una grieta fácilmente se rompe completo, siempre la mantuvo a su lado. Como fiel cuidador de una hermana vulnerable.

Al cumplir cierta edad. Aquella niña (si, solo una niña) debía recibir el privilegio de ser la esposa de Eriol Hiraguisawa. Un hombre rígido y desgraciado. Perfectamente el que buscaba Fujitaka. Alguien que aparentaba ser celoso a morir y muy astuto y duro. Pero caballeroso y confiable... pero en la realidad, solo en él podían contarse defectos.

Aquel día aquella muchacha se vio toda vestida de blanco. Solo a un año desde que le vino la regla. Y repleta de toda clase de preguntas acerca de su noche de bodas. Pero preguntas que eran indebidas y demasiado "morbosas" para recibir respuesta. Y se aceptaron mutuamente en una promesa irrompible por cualquiera de los dos. Pero en la cruda realidad solo una farsa en la que el hombre puede beber de cualquier agua, y la mujer bebe de una y como castigo será su muerte....

_Flashback (Hace 4 años atrás)_

-¿Me odiarás por esto?-

-Claro que no. Tu padre es el que te odia.-

-El no me odia. Solo me protege.-

-Toma-

-¿Qué es?-

-Es tu mitad.. tómala... yo tendré la otra.-

-¿Mi mitad?-

-Cuenta la leyenda de un dios que amaba a una mortal, lo cuál le era prohibido, aún así tuvieron una bebé a la que llamaron Uke, y esa bebé se convirtió en la mujer más bella que cualquier hombre hubo visto, ¡le era tan difícil saber quién la quería por su belleza y quién la amaba de verdad!, así que su padre el dios, le dio un collar de dos mitades y le dijo. "Ponte una de sus mitades y la otra estará escondida. El hombre que lo encuentre sabrá encontrarte a ti, pues el que lo lleve siempre encontrará su otra mitad.... entonces sabrás que el es quién realmente te ama"-

-Pero... pero... ¿cómo lo obtuviste?-

-Mi familia la ha tenido por años, siempre me han contado esa leyenda. No sé si sea verdad.... pero si veo éste collar en ti, podré reconocerte donde sea que estés-

-Gracias.... nunca te olvidaré.....- Su cuerpo, que en ese entonces solo había pasado por trece primaveras, se dirigía lejos del muchacho. Huyendo antes de ser descubierta, antes de irse a vivir en un lugar completamente diferente a ese.

_Fin de Flashback

* * *

_

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Shh- Sus gruesos dedos los colocó en los tan delgados y tersos labios de ella... –Solo deja que yo te guíe-

-Estoy muy nerviosa....- dijo ella casi susurrando...

-Calla—,tranquila, que no te haré ningún daño.- Los dos parados frente a la cama, parecían dos caricaturas; una nerviosa y uno ansioso: _"Me muero por tocar esos pequeños senos_..." Le quita la ropa y se la quita él. Dejando sus sexos expuestos. Ella muere de vergüenza y de inseguridad. Pero el la observa y como un salvaje toma su pequeño cuerpo.... dejando las sábanas blancas pintadas a un lado, de un suave color vino.

Los pájaros empiezan a entonar cantos alegres.. y ella se siente insegura y despierta inmediatamente... Mira la persona que está a su lado. Ve su cuerpo desnudo y le incomoda. Se levanta y recoge su ropa íntima y se la pone casi desesperada, al parecer ha sido descuidada pues Eriol se levanta...

-Amor mío, no tienes porque tener pena, estás con tu esposo, soy el único que puede ver tu cuerpo así... el único con ese derecho-

-No he dicho que no sea así...-

-Entonces quítate eso-

-Ya me voy a...-

-Te he dicho que te lo quites--- quiero hacerlo de nuevo contigo...- Las palabras que escuchaba le atravesaban el esófago hasta llegar al estómago provocándole ganas de vomitar...pero aún así lo hizo... ella era la controlada ¿no?

* * *

---------3 años después ----------

-No es mi culpa que tu hija sea una infértil... no me puede dar un heredero, no tiene lo que se necesita... ARGHHH!! No voy a tener descendencia por culpa de esa!!!-

-¡Cállate! Siempre he tenido mi confianza entera puesta en ti. Pero no me desanimes ahora, "esa" es mi hija, infértil o no. Todos los hombres y mujeres en mi familia hemos sido muy fértiles siempre-

-¡Claro! ¡Pero ella está defectuosa! ¡Debe ser cosa del demonio!-

-No digas tonterías. Talvez eres tú-

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¡Yo soy muy fértil! Soy un hombre. Ella es la mujer que no me da hijos-

-Esta conversación está terminada-

* * *

------- En la misma casa --------

-Mira como habla de mi. ¿Es que acaso no valgo nada para él?-

-Tranquila Sra. Hiraguisawa, los hombres son así.-

-Soy un desperdicio, ni un hijo le puedo dar. No soy suficiente. Es verdad que no valgo nada- Sus ojos verdes difícilmente se podían ver con tantas lágrimas, la belleza de su rostro y la armonía del movimiento en su cabello café claro se habían esfumado.

-Tranquila Sr., tranquila...-

Desde la base del cuello hasta la base de sus posaderas... era para "chuparse" los dedos... su pecho musculoso y definido, un abdomen perfecto y duro, una espalda bronceada y ancha, y unas interesantes posaderas.... Todo eso y más era este chico... ¿o este hombre?

Se secaba después de haber tomado un delicioso baño. Buscó su ya preparada ropa arriba de la cama. Se puso la ropa interior, sus pantaloncillos y mallas, y por último sus botas. Buscó algo que ponerse arriba. Y finalmente encontró algo perfecto. Se acercó a la puerta y gritó que ya podían entrar.

Presurosas entraron unas damas vociferando lo bien que se veía, lo llenaron de más perfume y le trajeron una copa de vino "Affection", (cariño en francés) uno de los más prestigiosos vinos, además de con un nombre muy diferente.

–Delicioso-

La clase era nueva para él. Pero muy bienvenida. Conservando aún la calidad humilde y casual que lo caracterizaba.

-El Sr. Hiraguisawa ha llegado.....-

-¡Excelente!- exclamó, antes de dejar que el anterior terminara de hablar. Bajó las escaleras y notó que el invitado se encontraba sentado en un mueble de la sala de estar.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Hiraguisawa-

-Muy buenas tardes a usted también, y bienvenido a nuestro pueblo, disculpe haber venido solo, pero mi esposa se sentía incapacitada-

-No se preocupe, aunque me gustaría conocer a una mujer de quien tan bien se habla-

-Ya la conocerá... Mientras tanto, hablemos de negocios-

Después de aquella "mágica" velada en la que acordaron que Eriol, que era el dueño de, además de muy buenas tierras y tiendas, del puerto y sus barcos, y el Señor de la casa harían negocios para que él pueda enviar sus perfumes por los barcos de Eriol. Después de estos negocios el muy respetado Sr. Hiraguisawa continuó su camino pero no a su hogar donde pertenecía, sino a un burdel caro que se encontraba en los alrededores.

* * *

-Hace un año que lo sé-

-¿Disculpe?- contesta una mujer joven y con ropa gastada.

-Sé que mi esposo frecuenta prostitutas-

-Señora...-

-Yo sé que no le sirvo, por eso es que me trata de esa manera-

-Señora.. yo.....-

-Simplemente tengo que aceptar los hechos: nosotras las mujeres debemos soportar cosas como éstas... yo sé que el está ahí, un negocio no puede durar hasta estas horas- suspiró -Y no te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada...-

En ese momento entra otra mujer al aposento - Sra. Hiraguisawa, ha llegado un hombre que desea ver al dueño de la casa-

-¿A éstas horas?-

-Clama que es urgente- La señora se arregla con la ropa en la que antes se encontraba y baja las escaleras algo desarreglada aún.

Un largo cabello café recogido en una trenza con un lazo azul en su final, observaba al parecer, unas flores blancas en una mesa de madera. Margaritas.

-Buenas noches- el hombre se sobresalta, pues ella se encontraba a un metro de él.

-Disculpe usted, buenas noches- ella lo observa con cautela y tranquilidad. El mantiene su cabeza baja y algo apenada. - Sra. Hiraguisawa, yo soy el vendedor de perfumes, su esposo hace dos horas estuvo en mi casa y dejo esto-puso en sus manos unos papeles que decían "importante" en su parte superior -no estaría aquí si no fuera sumamente urgente, es para mañana, aunque no pensé que estuvieran despiertos los dueños y mucho menos en la calle aún-

-¿No sabe donde está?-

-No, ¿usted no sabe?-

-No.... pero muchas gracias por traerlo hasta acá, se que mi esposo se lo agradecerá infinitamente-

-¿Yo la he visto antes?-

-¿A quién? ¿A mi?- Dijo ella y el solo asintió. Miraba atentamente sus facciones. Labios, nariz y cejas perfectas. Ojos verdes y cabellos cafés. Seguramente le recordaba a alguien. Apartó la mirada un momento. Como perturbado. –No... no creo que sea así- dijoella, para después sonrojarse. El pudo observarlo y sonrió. Pero inmediatamente adoptó su mirada seria y calmada. –No se apene, solo me pareció confundirla con alguien que conocía. Es muy parecida-

-Siento mucho no ser esa persona que busca- Meditó un momento y dijo –¿Desea algo? ¿Tiene sed?-

-Talvez un poco de Whisky- De inmediato, la joven que se encontraba allí fue a buscarlo. -¿Desea que la acompañe hasta que su esposo vuelva?-

-No creo que vuelva pronto. Pero no le niego la estadía, ya ha empezado a llover-

-Muchísimas gracias, si se detiene la lluvia me iré inmediatamente, no deseo causarle ninguna molestia-

-No se preocupe- sonrió ella. En ese momento recuerdos visitaron la mente de él...... a causa de esa sonrisa...

La noche se fue muy rápida... la compañía era grata, la conversación interesaba y la confianza era extraña e indebida, pero abundaba... se fueron a la cama tarde esa noche.

-Buenas noches- dijo el levantándose de la silla... y así mismo un collar, muy antiguo, con un dije de un corazón y unas alas.. a la mitad.... se hizo visible para ella...

Sakura abría y cerraba los ojos incontrolablemente, sus manos en su boca y ojos como lagos. Se levantó lentamente y con esa misma mano tomó el collar en ella....

-¿Qué....que le pasa Señora....?-

-Syaoran..... ¿Li?.....-

-¿No me había presentado?-

Sus ojos eran creadores de lágrimas imparables –No lo puedo creer..- se alejó unos pasos.... acercó su mano a su propio cuello y sacó de adentro de su ropa un collar... igual al que tenía el chico.... Syaoran Li la miró sorprendido...

-Eres.... eres la Sakura Kinomoto de la que yo me enamoré a los quince años....la que he esperado encontrar...para.. para hacerla mi esposa....-

-¿De la que te enamoraste? Éramos solo niños... yo tenía trece en esos tiempos....-

-Yo nunca te olvidé.... ni las marcas que en ti dejó tu padre por mi culpa...- Sakura desvió la mirada un momento...

-Ya le dije que el solo trataba de protegerme, ha querido siempre lo mejor para mí. Siempre ha querido evitar que me suceda lo que a mi madre-

-¿Tu madre? ¿Protegerte?... Si mira con quién te ha casado..... Solo he escuchado atrocidades de ese tipo... en cambio, de ti...-

-Soy la mujer de quien mejor se habla en este pueblo. Y eso va a continuar así. Ahora, si me disculpa debo ir a mi habitación. Buenas noches- Syaoran quedó algo atónito...

-Buenas... noches...- La joven que había ido a buscar más whisky regresó en ese momento...

-Disculpe, no había más....-calló, dándose cuenta que no estaba la Sra. Hiraguisawa, Syaoran, subió las escaleras. Y le dijo: –Guíame a mi aposento, por favor.....-

Esa noche ella fue a dormir extrañamente....feliz.... y agobiada. En una cama de color marrón, como esas camas en las que las princesas más encantadas y bellas de los cuentos de hadas duermen... solo que ella no era una princesa... y mucho menos encantada estaba. Escuchó que la puerta se abrió, sintió cómo fue tomada por una manga bruscamente, siendo lastimada.

-¿QUÉ HACE ÉL AQUÍ?- gritó el, su cabello aún estaba empapado.

-Solo... le dije... que se quedara pues estaba lloviendo....-

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA MUJER?!!- gritaba susurrando, para que nadie pudiera escuchar..

-¡Perdóname por favor! ¡Perdóname!- decía Sakura, llorando. Él la miró con sus ojos azules llenos de ira y sonrió satisfecho..

-Las mujeres no tienen nada en la cabeza... lo comprendo, pero que nunca vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo...-

-No.. no quise que se fuera mojándose pues vino a traerte algo....- repentinamente sintió como el dorso de la palma de su esposo golpeaba duramente su delicado rostro..... y ardía.... –Mi Señor....- dijo ella susurrando... ardía en ella...

-NO ME IMPORTA..... pensé que lo habías entendido...-

* * *

-Claro que lo escuché, era imposible desde donde yo estaba no hacerlo. Le pegó, le dijo que no le importaba el muchacho, que no lo volviera hacer. Fue horrible. Pobre Sra. Hiraguisawa, ella es tan dulce- Decía una joven de la casa... pero lo que ella ignoraba era que ciertos oídos curiosos la escuchaban detenidamente.

-Syaoran- Eriol lo encontró –Lo siento tanto pero debo irme a trabajar y mi esposa no se siente bien nuevamente, así que el chofer te llevará a casa- Lo despidió y no pudo decirle nada a la dulce Sakura, pero no sin antes haber visto en ella, justo cuando Eriol lo despedía afuera, una tenue marca roja que se vislumbraba en su cara, disimulada únicamente por el maquillaje blanquecino de su cara. Se sintió inútil y ahora lo único que sentía por Eriol Hiraguisawa era nada más que desprecio...

Eriol caminó hacia su esposa –Hoy vamos a cenar acompañados-

-Si- cerró los ojos, obediente.. muy bien amaestrada.

-Tienes que mezclarte más con la sociedad-

* * *

------ Más tarde en la noche -------

-Ella es Tomoyo Akisuki y el es su esposo Yue Akisuki- después de las presentaciones fueron todos a la mesa. La cena estaba lista. Al poco tiempo de deleitarse con la maravillosa comida y con la amena conversación (amena, quiere decir aburrida con esta clase de gente..)... surgió una idea en la mente de Eriol.

-¿Le molestaría que Sakura llevara a su adorable esposa a conocer el lugar? Creo que sería bueno que las dos se conocieran mejor, quiero que mi esposa conozca gente nueva. Y sé que su esposa es encantadora y sociable, según lo que todo el pueblo recomienda-

-Me agrada mucho oír eso. Pues claro que sí, no me molestaría en lo absoluto-

-Con permiso- dijeron una y otra al instante, excusándose y levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a un recorrido por la residencia Hiraguisawa.

-Sígame- después de mostrarle todo el lugar, llegaron a su cuarto.

-Es precioso, deben tener maravillosas veladas en este cuarto, es una exquisitez la elegancia que posee-

-Mi esposo está muy poco en casa-

-Si, sé a que se refiere usd-

-¿Lo sabe?-

-Si... Yue también trabaja duramente para darnos todo lo que tenemos-

"_¿Darnos?" _pensó Sakura –Si...-

-Pero, es extraño, el trabajo de su esposo no requiere tanta dedicación. Y mi esposo me ha dicho que no lo ha visto mucho en reuniones sociales-

-Simplemente no está en casa. Que hace, si es indebido, social o no, eso yo no lo sé- dijo Sakura, un poco molesta. Pero con Tomoyo no era con quién estaba realmente molesta. Le avergonzaba la conducta impropia de su esposo.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarle-

Sakura meditó un momento.-No.. yo lo siento... no es con usd. con quién estoy molesta-

-No se preocupe- Sakura la miró. -¿Sabe? La envidio. Tiene una vida espléndida con su esposo-

Tomoyo sonrió y pensó su respuesta –No todo es lo que parece-

-¿Disculpe, que quiere decir con eso?-

-Yo amo a mi esposo. Pero... pero... Yue suele ser una persona muy seria. A veces siento como si careciera de sentimiento alguno- Tomoyo caminó a la puerta. Y se detuvo un momento –No debe a usd. interesarle mis problemas. Pero me inspira confianza ¡y se habla tan bien de usted en el pueblo! Es maravillosa en la cocina, es hermosa, amable y cariñosa, resplandeciente y siempre cumple con todo lo que dice-

-¿Cómo pueden ellos saber tanto de mi si ni siquiera me conocen?-

* * *

------ Mientras, allá en la sala -------

-Buenas noches, no sabía que se encontraban ocupados, mil disculpas-

-No se preocupe, por favor, usted es el padre de Sakura, supongo-

-Si, yo solo venía a tratar ciertos asuntos con el Sr. Hiraguisawa, pero no son de gran importancia- Al dar la vuelta, se encuentra con algo inesperado, algo que le trae recuerdos que se esconden en lo más profundo de su ser, que le revuelven las entrañas.... –Muy buenas noches Sr. Daidouji- Aquel hombre lo mira así mismo, fijamente, sorprendidos.

Fujitaka grita con toda su furia: -¡¡¡Quiero que saques a este hombre de aquí!!!-

-..Fujitaka..- dice el hombre, viendo al padre de Sakura con desprecio e indiferencia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sr. Kinomoto?- dice Eriol –Es el padre de la esposa de Yue Akisuke- y señala al hombre sentado en la mesa. Era un hombre guapo, de cabellos largos y rubios y de unos ojos azules o celestes tan claros que parecían ser plateados.

-¡Vamos Akisuke! No te metas con esta familia- dice nuevamente, el hombre recién llegado.

-¡Insolente! ¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mi familia así? ¡Lárgate de aquí! Y no vuelvas más-

-No pienso hacerlo- contestó el hombre. Esa noche fue muy confusa., tal confusión solo podía ser aclarada por un hombre, Fujitaka, el misterioso Sr. Daidouji y la difunta Nadeishco. ¿Habrá sido él el que provocó que mandaran a la dulce Nadeishco a la horca? ¿O solo habrá sido UNO de los causantes?

* * *

Tomoyo entonces se volteó de nuevo, todavía en el marco de la puerta.

-Ustedes son amantes de las fiestas, usd. es una mujer que se mezcla muy bien con las personas, su esposo puede que llegue tarde, pero es por estar trabajando y se puede ver que está embarazada. Y también supongo que a eso te referías con "darnos todo lo que tenemos"-

-Si..- Tomoyo la miró y sonrió –Esto es lo que haremos: yo la invitaré a las próximas fiestas y eventos sociales que yo misma organice y así podrá ser invitada a los demás, pues estoy segura que darás una buena impresión-

-Muchas gracias, me encantaría-

Se escuchan unos ruidos y Tomoyo se da cuenta -¿Qué fue eso?-

-Parece como si fueran gritos, vienen de la sala- dice Sakura -¡Padre!- Las dos caminan apresuradamente y se encuentran con la escena.

-Vamos Tomoyo, debemos irnos a casa-

-Eh... Si..... Nos vemos Sra. Hiraguisawa -

-Si, nos veremos- al salir ellos de la casa, el Sr. Kinomoto de inmediato dice -¡No quiero que te mezcles con esa gente!-

-¿Con la Sra. Akisuke?-

-¡Es una Daidouji! ¿Está entendido?-

-Eh... – Sakura respiró profundo –Si, padre- una vez más debía obedecer en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

"_¿Por qué cada vez que te veo siento en el pecho esta sensación que nunca había sentido antes? ¿Por qué los nervios me carcomen y hacen que las manos me suden sin control? ¡Si tu no eres nadie ya para mi vida! Estoy casada. Tengo.. tengo una vida" _pensaba Sakura mientras se mecía en un columpio que se encontraba más allá de su jardín. Allí iba de vez en cuando a pensar un poco y a pasar un tiempo a solas. Sin la molesta, aunque útil servidumbre, y la voz odiosa de su querido esposo. _"Pero no eres feliz" _decía una voz con la que trataba de luchar. _"¡No es eso! Solo necesito tenerle paciencia a Eriol. Solo necesito eso"_

-No se equivocaron-

-¡Ahh!- Sakura se estremeció asustada. –No te asustes, soy Syaoran Li-

-Dis-disculpe... ¿Quiénes no se equivocaron?-

-Su servidumbre, me dijeron que estaba usd. aquí-

-¿Y qué... qué hace usted aquí?-

-Deseaba invitarla y a su esposo a un festín que daré el viernes por la noche, pero él una vez más, no está en casa-

-El trabaja...-

-Lo sé muy bien. Pero solo eso quería venir a decirles-

-Yo le informaré- dice Sakura.

-¿Se acuerda de ese árbol al que tatuamos con nuestros nombres? Decíamos que él iba a durar miles y miles de años... así como nuestro amor. Claro, eso cambió por culpa de su padre-

-Una vez más culpa a mi padre por cosas que no tienen sentido-

-Ya veo. Supongo que en ese entonces tampoco lo tenían-

-En ése entonces-

-¡Ajá!- y Sakura se asusta -¡Yo lo sabía! Usted sentía algo por mi-

-Hace7 años- dice Sakura mirando a un lado. Syaoran pudo ver más de cerca aquel rostro herido, una mancha roja y tenue. Se quedó serio mirando su pálida cara. Sakura inmediatamente al darse cuenta la volteó de nuevo y puso el dorso de sus dedos en ella. Por vergüenza obviamente. Syaoran le retiró la mano y con una de sus manos propias agarraba la de ella y con otra movió un poco su rostro, para observar mejor. Acarició su delicada piel y la soltó. –Esto fue culpa mía-

-No, no lo fue, no tiene porque preocuparse por ello-

-Lo siento tanto- Dijo Syaoran Li. Sakura se sorprendió enormemente al ver que un hombre se disculpara con ella.

-¿Por qué se disculpa conmigo?, yo soy solo una simple mujer...-

-Claro que no... es usd. la mujer que nunca he olvidado.. el primer amor... sabe que mi madre fue la única que me educó, y no quiso nunca que yo fuera como mi difunto padre fue: un hombre orgulloso, que solo buscaba divertirse con las mujeres y le pegaba a mi madre. Amenazándola con acusarla de adulterio, o de incluso... matarla... Mi padre era un Eriol Hiraguisawa-

-Eriol.... Eriol no...-

-Guárdese sus excusas por favor, he visto suficiente de ese hombre como para llegar a mis propias conclusiones. Él solo es una farsa- se tranquilizó un poco y continuó -Ven a mi fiesta por favor- y se fue. Dejándola sin saber que pensar.

* * *

-Acuéstate-

-Hueles a licor...de nuevo-

-¿Me estas reclamando?-

-No,..no mi señor, solo creo que sería mejor para mañana , cuando estés mejor-

-¿Crees? A mi no me interesa lo que tu creas- la tomó por el mentón. Lastimándola, y viéndola con unos ojos de lujuria y malicia. -Para eso eres ¿no?, para servir a tu esposo. Y ni eso lo haces bien-

-Mi Señor .. yo.. por favor...- Y una vez más. Su horrible mano gruesa y fuerte, sacudió Eriol en la delicada cara de la hermosa Sakura... –¡Acuéstate!- le ordenó. Quitó su ropa y la de ella. Importándole únicamente su placer propio.

Y ella se frustraba, mientras el se sentía excitado y loco. Ella sentía como si fuera violada.. violación se define como una acción en la cual se quebranta una ley, una promesa, o se irrumpe a alguien en contra de su voluntad...

Al otro día, uno que amenazaba con llover, un encuentro se llevó a cabo, mientras que Sakura salía para visitar a su hermano que acababa de llegar de viaje con su nueva novia. Como siempre, Sakura buscaba el camino más largo, bello, lleno de paz y con menos peligros.

-El no te hace feliz- Sakura se asustó... una vez más.

-¡Joven Li! ¿Se ha propuesto continuar asustándome?-

-Eriol. Eriol no te hace feliz- Syaoran estaba más serio que nunca, su mirada demostraba tristeza... como si no hubiera dormido en toda una noche.

-¿Quién le ha dicho tal cosa?- respondió Sakura, muy tranquila y apenada. Aún caminando.

-Anoche lo vi salir de un burdel. Ahora entiendo porque sabía que llegaría tarde esa noche- Sakura entonces se detuvo.

"_Después... después de acostarse conmigo... al despertarse... se fue con una prostituta..." _y siguió caminando. Ahora molesta -¿Y cómo lo vio? ¿Iba usd. de salida?-

-¡Tenía que pasar por allí para llegar a mi casa!- Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta del terrible error y la insubordinación que había cometido.

-¡Perdóneme!- dijo deteniéndose. –No fue mi intención acusarlo falsamente, no tengo prueba alguna de tales palabras indebidas- miraba fijamente al piso, apretándose los puños. Syaoran se acercó e hizo que lo mirara colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella –No tiene porque hacerlo.. pero debe saber usd. que nunca he hecho tal cosa, yo nunca he estado con una mujer-

Sakura volteó la cara de nuevo –No tiene porque decirlo, eso no es de mi incumbencia- y volvió a caminar de nuevo Sakura.

-Solo quiero que me vea como un amigo más. Alguien en quién puede confiar ciegamente y que nunca la traicionaría, nunca yo traicionaría a la persona a la que he amado y buscado toda mi vida- la tomó de la muñeca deteniéndola –Ese hombre no te merece- la tomó por el mentón, exactamente como el día anterior Eriol lo había hecho.. pero con una mirada de dulzura y amor..

-¿Y usted si?- dijo ahora mirándolo. El respondió: -No, pero por lo menos tengo algo más que brindarle... por lo menos quiero saber que hice algo por usd., solo con mirarle y poder escuchar su voz me conformo.. solo con eso, ya esta casada.. y talvez, finalmente, no eras para mi como yo lo pensaba.-suspiró–..Ya no podré seguir disfrutando de tu compañía pues debo desviarme del camino- la soltó –ha sido un placer- Syaoran siguió hacia la izquierda.

-Joven Li-

-¿Si?- dijo, y volteó su cabeza.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

Sakura miró al piso de nuevo –Nunca, ningún hombre había sido así conmigo-

El sonrió -¡Nos vemos el viernes....... Sakura!-

Sakura mientras caminaba trató una y otra vez de no sonreír... pero fue inevitable no hacerlo _"¡Piensa como es debido, Sakura!" _se decía ella misma en su mente.

Al llegar a la casa de su padre y hermano conoció a la nueva novia de Touya: Kaho Mitsuki. Al estar un momento a solas con su padre ella le preguntó: -Disculpe, padre-

-¿Que deseas hija mía?-

-Solo quería saber la razón por la cual perdiste la razón al ver a una persona tan agradable como Tomoyo- En ese momento Fujitaka ya no se veía tan calmado.

-Ella es una Daidouji, y esa gentuza no es confiable... por qué no los quiero, es algo que no voy a compartir contigo hija, simplemente no puedo- dijo tratándose de calmar pero con algo de desagrado en sus palabras.

Al poco tiempo, antes de la puesta del sol, Sakura salió de regreso a su casa. y al llegar...

-Mi Señor, discúlpeme, pero debo informarle que el Joven Li pasó por aquí para invitarnos a una reunión que llevará a cabo el viernes- Eriol lo pensó un momento, la miró con su cara desagrado de siempre. Y después le contestó.

-Dada la circunstancia que no podremos frecuentar a los Akisuke, aceptaré esa invitación pues quiero que te mezcles más con las mujeres casadas del pueblo, quiero que mi esposa esté bien situada en la sociedad-

-Nunca se hablado nada impropio o malo de mi, mi Señor - Eriol dejó de mirarla, y con indiferencia volvió a lo que estaba haciendo: revisando algunos papeles. -Puedes irte Sakura-

Ya era de noche. Una noche oscura, cálida y bella. Pero no había con quién disfrutarla apropiadamente. Sakura estaba en su cama, aburrida, pensativa.

_"¡Tomoyo Akisuke parecía una mujer tan agradable! Empezaba a llevarme bien con ella. No puedo creer que mi papá tenga algún problema con ellos ¿Con qué tendrá que ver?" _Sakura de pronto desvió sus pensamientos _"Él es tan diferente. Afirma quererme, no es como Eriol... Eriol me ha pegado, a Eriol no le importa lo que yo desee..." _Ella se sentia libre en ese momento _"Pero con quién estoy casada es con Eriol... pero... pero eso no impide que pueda ser su amiga ¿no?"

* * *

_

Los días pasaban tan extraños. Eriol aumentó su dosis semanal. Llegaba a la casa quejándose de la terrible vida que tenía. Una esposa que no le daba hijos, un trabajo en el que la gente no trabajaba como el deseaba, nada estaba en su lugar correcto para Eriol Hiraguisawa.

Pero al fin llegó el esperado viernes..

* * *

---- La Fiesta ---

La casa Li se vistió de gala. Hermosos adornos colgaban de los techos y las paredes, una banda tocaba canciones de aquellos tiempos y el jardín, en la parte que mejor se visualizaba desde la casa, fué alumbrado espléndidamente.

-Muchas gracias, Mieling; te ha quedado esplendoroso-

-No fue nada, ha sido un verdadero placer hacer esto por ti- Meiling Li era una prima lejana de Syaoran (hija del hijo del hermano del abuelo de Syaoran). Tenía un largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, unas pestañas largas y delgadas también. Meiling, por supuesto, no hacía esto solo por diversión o por hacerle un favor a su primo...

-¿Ya has encontrado una buena esposa Syaoran?-

-¿EH?... Pues.... no-

-Ya veo-

-¡Wei!- grita Syaoran. -Abre las puertas, los invitados ya deben estar por llegar- Y así mismo fue, parejas llenaron el salón rápidamente. Syaoran no paraba de saludar y de dar bienvenidas. Pero no había llegado quién el realmente deseaba.

* * *

-¡Apúrate, mujer!-

-Ya casi estoy lista- Sakura emite un grito mudo -no.... no... puedo... res....-

-¡Oh lo siento mucho Sra.!- desapretó el corsé un poco y Sakura respiró aliviada. Apurados salieron hacia su destino.

* * *

Un vestido blanco, una tiara y unos guantes hasta sus codos, pálida y de zapatos del mismo color... "hermosa" pensó cada hombre en ese salón. Y Syaoran no fué ninguna excepción. -Bienvenidos, Sr. y Sra. Hiraguisawa-

-Buenas noches- dijeron los dos casi al unísono -Siéntanse como en su propia casa- Sakura entonces continuó paseando por el salón con Eriol. Mientras ella caminaba, miró una vez más hacia atrás y encontró sus ojos con los de Syaoran. Volteó de nuevo, sonrojada. Eriol, en todo momento un caballero frente a la sociedad, abrió la silla de su esposa. Sakura conoció a mucha gente esa noche. Claro, de ninguno pudo recordar su nombre. Entonces se dirigió al jardín: Margaritas. Quedó maravillada. Una de las cosas más hermosas para ella eran las flores y especialmente las margaritas.

-Estás hermosa está noche- Sakura esta vez no se asustó, esperaba en algún momento de la noche, encontrársele de esa forma. Volteó su cuerpo hacia él y dio las gracias. Syaoran tomó la mano de ella y la besó -Me alegra que haya venido- Sakura sonrió.

-Solo soy una sola mujer más, alrededor de todas estas hermosas mujeres-

-Pero es usted la única que podrá ver esto- la tomó de la mano sorpresivamente para ella, corriendo a través del camino alumbrado de margaritas, hacia un lugar mucho más hermoso. Las velas que antes aclaraban sus rostros, ahora difícilmente los dejaban ver sus manos agarradas. Lo que Sakura veía era precioso. Era como una pista de baile miniatura, con acabados de piedra, con cuatro columnas y enredaderas que le daban un toque natural... el piso casi parecía brillar con el reflejo de la luna.. tres escaleras se necesitaban subir para llegar.

-Es hermoso- Sakura dijo y ahora lentamente Syaoran la llevó a las escaleras para ponerse junto a ella en el medio de aquella arquitectura. Soltó la mano de ella y con la postura adecuada, extendiéndole la misma mano le dijo: -¿Me concede esta pieza?- Sakura se sintió divertida -Como decirle que no- y empezó el baile que ellos solos protagonizaban.

_"No puedo evitar mirar sus hermosos ojos, es tan bella, tanta belleza que le pretenece a otro..., a otro que no la merece"_ pensaba Syaoran, las consecuencias no eran buenas, pero él no era conocido por pensar antes de actuar y medir sus actos con regla de milímetros.

_"No debería estar haciendo esto, pero... se siente tan bien, no quiero que acabe nunca" _

-Sakura- ella lo miró.

-¿Si?- _"Me llamó por mi nombre"_

-¿Por qué debo yo de sufrir de esta manera? Mi corazón te pertenece a ti, pero tu cuerpo le pertenece a otro, tu alma a los dioses.. y tu corazón... de él no se quién podría ser el dueño.. ¿acaso algo tuyo podré tener yo?- Ella se sentía flotando en la nocturna brisa, no existía tal cosa como el tiempo, no existía la preocupación o la soledad..

En aquel momento, encontraba seguridad y calidez en los ojos cafés que la miraban inquietamente... su cabello también flotaba, con la fría y deliciosa brisa nocturnal... Syaroan no sabía que hacer.. y Sakura no sabía si responder.. Él deseaba con locura esos labios desde hace tanto... y Sakura, Sakura no sabía lo que era el deseo o la locura... o tan siquiera tal cosa como la felicidad.

* * *

-Wei, ¿ha visto a Syaoran?-

-Vi al amo hace un momento caminar hacia el jardín, talvez allí lo encuentre ahora, Srta. Li- Meiling se encaminó hacia allá, pasando por el espléndido camino de velas y margaritas alzando, para no ensuciarlo, su vestido crema, y vio a Syaoran, pero naturalmente no estaba solo... y estaba.... ¿bailando?...

* * *

Syaoran acercó sus labios a los de Sakura y Sakura a los de él... por magnetismo quizás, se acercaban de esa forma uno al otro y Syaoran la estrujaba más en sus brazos...

-Syaoran- el susodicho saltó por horrible susto. -Meiling... ¿que-que haces aquí?-

-¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Meling, por favor-

-Es una mujer casada, ¡por los dioses!- Sakura estaba aterrorizada.

-Haré lo que me pidas-

Meiling miró a un lado un momento, con una solitaria lágrima en su rostro. Lo miró y entonces le dijo: -Cásate conmigo-

¿Será este el fin de la tierna relación? ¿Syaoran tendrá que traicionar a su corazón y hacerle el amor a otra mujer? ¿Tendrá Sakura que morir de igual forma que su madre? ¿Será Meiling de confianza? ¿Fujitaka dará respuestas del por qué al rechazo de la familia Daidouji? ¿Tendrá eso algo que ver con la muerte de su esposa?

Entérate de esto y mucho más enel prox. capitulo de **"La Primera Ley De Lo Prohibido"**

**KISSES & HUGGES**

**CON TODO MI CARIÑO, **

**Helen Sakura Li.**


	2. La flor que un lobo tomó

Notas de la autora: Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo. Código de Lectura: _"Esto": _significa pensamiento, _Esto: _significa Flashback, _**"Esto": **_un pensamiento de la escritora, -Esto-: es lo quelos personajes hablan.

**LEER:** Cambié los años que Eriol y Sakura llevan casados, pues me enteré que era muy mal visto que un hombre siguiera con una mujer que no le daba hijos. Así que tienen 3 años de casados.

Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a Serenity-princess: ya veremos si Syaoran acepta la propuesta. Gracias a Ciliega: ¡yo tampoco soporto a esos hombres! Y en esos tiempos la mujer estaba obligada totalmente a la fidelidad y el hombre no. A Mara Venzla: sí, es un SS, pero solo esperemos que no tenga un final triste . A Izumo: solo digo que alguien tenía que ser el malo del lugar, y en Sakura no hay ningún villano** : P** . A belen1: bueno, a ti te digo que a todos nos decepcionó Eriol **: - )**, y a Liver por su apoyo. Muchas gracias!! Sigan escribiéndome!!

* * *

**"La primera Ley de lo Prohibido"**

**Capítulo II: "La flor que un lobo tomó"**

_"He escuchado más que palabras. Tu boca solo proyecta dulzura, me trata tu ser como a ninguna otra y como ningún otro lo ha hecho nunca antes. Me acuerdo algunas veces de aquella noche en la que te volví a encontrar, hablamos de tantas cosas, hablamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. ¿es qué acaso es verdad aquella leyenda? ¿Serás tú mi verdadero y único amor? Me sentí tan bien a tu lado... y me siento tan culpable por ello..."_

En el columpio de siempre pensativa se encuentra Sakura, balanceándose una y otra vez, pensando y recordando... una y otra vez. Apartada de todo el barullo y de la gente de su supuesto hogar, repasa nuevamente los recuerdos con respecto a aquella noche que aún la confunde y la hace dudar de ella misma y de su propio juicio ante las situaciones.

_Flashback (Hace 4 días)_

-Cásate conmigo-

-Me-i-ling… - La misma limpió aquella única lágrima de su rostro, y continuó un nuevo camino hacia la casa, dándole a ellos la espalda. Pero se detuvo un momento –Piénselo Joven Li, piénselo muy bien... puede tener una vida repleta conmigo, llena de hijos y de felicidad, a tener una amante que solo le traerá problemas a usd. y a ella..- caminó, pronto alejándose.

Syaoran la miró por última vez y volteó su mirada a Sakura, ésta se desplomó en el piso llorando descontroladamente, arrodillada, y con sus dos manos en el rostro en señal de vergüenza. A él el corazón se le partió en dos pedazos.

Syaoran solo supo pedirle disculpas, decirle que fue su culpa... pero ella solo respondió que era en verdad culpa de una mujer casada que no debió abandonar la seriedad...

-No tiene por qué casarse con ella... yo sabré aceptar mi realidad-

-Me demuestra ser una mujer fuerte y valiente al decirme esto..... y yo le he amado desde hace tanto tiempo, esperando poder algún día hacerle mi esposa, veo que el destino nunca lo quiso así.... pero lo que me pide, es ya ahora imposible-

_Fin del Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Las acciones de Fujitaka Kinomoto eran según él, justificadas. Eriol Hiraguisawa era un negociante, vendedor y administrador muy reconocido y muy bueno en lo que hacía. Pero su padre lo desheredó al enterarse de que él se acostaba con prostitutas, entre otras cosas, a temprana edad, y este hombre, por supuesto, era un señor muy conservador y reservado, así que le dio su fortuna a su segundo hijo, el cuál era motivo de odio y repulsión para Eriol. Eriol engañó a Fujitaka diciéndole que su desheredación había sido causa del rechazo a un matrimonio arreglado por su padre. Fujitaka enterado de la fama por buen comerciante de Eriol, vio muy conveniente tener un yerno con tal educación, pero desgraciadamente esto fue antes de que su padre lo divulgara y cuando nadie sabía de lo descarado que era su futuro yerno. Y Eriol sin pensarlo una segunda vez, se fue con Fujitaka a vivir en una casa nueva, con su nueva esposa, en un nuevo pueblo en el cual nadie sabía de el.

Fujitaka tenía su propia perspectiva de la personalidad de Eriol: era un hombre gentil, caballeroso, celoso, confiable para negocios, un hombre que según su criterio, haría feliz a su hija y a su bolsillo propio. Kinomoto no estuvo equivocado, el ojo de Hiraguisawa para los negocios era impresionante, así como su habilidad para salirse siempre con la suya. Pero lo que él no sabía es que su hija nunca sería feliz al lado de ese hombre.

* * *

-¡Alguien ha venido a verla Sra. Hiraguisawa!- 

-Enseguida estaré con esa persona- Al bajar las escaleras, Sakura se encontró con alguien conocido. Cabellos largos y marrones, contextura delgada y alta: Kaho Mitsuki, la prometida de su hermano Touya. No le pareció muy extraña su visita, hasta que Kaho Mitsuki empezó a hablar.

-Muy buenas tardes, Sra. Hiraguisawa-

-Muy buenas tardes, Srta.-

-He venido a hablar con usted, y preferiría que sea un asunto tratado en privacidad- Sakura hizo un gesto y la muchedumbre de la casa desapareció.

-Me gustaría caminar hacia el jardín mientras lo discutimos-

-¿Qué quiere decirme con tanta cautela?-

-Me he fijado en el hermoso collar que usd. trae en el cuello- Sakura inmediatamente lo miró y lo tomó entre una de sus manos. –Usted no sabe con que es lo que se ha metido- Dijo muy serena. A lo cual Sakura respondió: -¿Disculpe? No la entiendo-

-Ese collar tiene una leyenda-

-Estoy consciente de ello- dice Sakura ya muy extrañada por el inusual interés de Mitsuki en su collar.

-¿Eriol lo tiene también?-

Sakura se pone algo nerviosa. –No-

-Hmm…Debe entonces usd. decirme Sra. Hiraguisawa, quién tiene ese collar, lo que esto puede traer no es nada agradable, ni para usd. ni para su familia-

-No entiendo cuál es la urgencia que usted tiene por saber quién es o no el dueño de la otra mitad de este simple accesorio- dijo Sakura, conservando siempre calma.

Kaho suspiró. –Tiene todo el derecho a saberlo- Ellas caminaban por el jardín. Un camino trazado en rocas hecho por petición de la misma Sakura, las llevaba a un jardín aún más grande. Para Sakura, ese era su posesión más preciada: el jardín por el que caminaban, hecho por sus propias manos.

–La leyenda de ese collar incluye a un dios que quiso hacer suya a una mujer terrenal. Usted sabe que eso está prohibido. Y ese dios no quedó sin castigo. Tuvieron una hija, la cual era hermosa, una hermosura que solo la hija de un dios puede tener. Y ese collar fue para que ella lo llevase, con el fin de que algún día un buen hombre lo encontrase y entonces ella sabría que él era el que realmente la iba amar. Para eso pasaron 7 años-

Sakura se sorprendió. _"7 años…es… justo el tiempo que Li y yo llevamos separados" _

-Pero la historia no terminó con un final feliz. Neptunis, que es el nombre que ella recibía, se casó con otro pensando que esto nunca iba a suceder, y cuando el verdadero amor llegó, peleó a muerte con el actual esposo que tenía, y murió en batalla. Dejando a Neptunis infeliz y poco tiempo después ella se quitó la vida, ahorcándose. El dios se vio envuelto en una profunda tisteza-

Sakura estaba impactada con la historia. Era muy parecida a la actual realidad que a ella le sucedía, pero ¿era entonces Syaoran su amor verdadero?

-¿Cómo sabes esto?-

-Soy descendiente de ella y el hombre que era su verdadero amor. El collar fue pasado de generación en generación, y al parecer otra parte de la descendencia es quién lo obtuvo. Pienso que eres tú-

Sakura pensó un momento. Se detuvo y su rostro mostraba una profunda tristeza. Tomó una flor azul en sus manos.

-Entonces... ella pudo estar con su amado-

-Fue encontrado en sus diarios que su hijo o hija era producto de un romance con el otro hombre-

Entonces Sakura contestó mirando a Kaho a los ojos, dulce pero tristemente -No fui yo quién lo heredé. Una persona me lo dio. Pero no se donde está ahora esa persona-

-Muy buenas tardes- Sakura y Kaho se sobresaltan un poco. Ven a una figura varonil acercárseles a ellos.

-Bu-enas tardes- dice Sakura y Kaho saluda más tranquilamente.

-Disculpen la interrupción. He venido a una visita de negocios con el Sr. Hiraguisawa- el hombre mira a Kaho –no creo que nos conozcamos, soy Syaoran Li- los dos entonces se presentan educadamente.

-Bueno, creo que debo marcharme, no quiero que mi prometido se preocupe por mi-

Las despedidas prometen para Sakura y Syaoran un momento a solas.

-Mi esposo no llegará hasta la noche- dice Sakura inmediatamente que Kaho se ha ido.

-Eso lo sé, él me lo ha dicho, yo solo deseaba hablar con usd.-

-¿Conmigo? No creo que haya nada que hablar- dijo Sakura muy serena escondida en tristeza y en un miedo que inundaba su corazón.

-El collar- Dijo él. Sakura se asustó. ¿Cómo podría saber que hablaban de eso?

-Lo ha llevado puesto todos estos años- Pero ella seguía sin entender -Si ya no me quería, ¿por qué usd. nunca se lo quitó, a cambio, lo mantuvo al lado de su corazón todos estos años? Años en que yo nunca pude estar a su lado, años en que supuestamente ya no pensaba en mi. Le exijo por lo que más quiera, que me responda, necesito saberlo, no creo poder continuar sin esa respuesta-

-¿El collar? Yo... yo... en realidad...-Sakura estaba sin palabras -No sé por qué... no le negaré que al principio quería seguir con las ilusiones que de niña tuve. Pero...yo creo que eso ahora no tiene relevancia alguna-

Syaoran la miraba con unos ojos que eran irresistibles para cualquier mujer, besar aquellos labios... sentir sus fuertes pero acogedores brazos alrededor, Sakura quería escapar de aquella fantasía que vivía, pero le era muy difícil.

-Le agradecería que ahora se fuera. Estoy muy cansada y creo que usted tiene grandes planes, pues pronto será su boda-

-Así que te has enterado-

-Ella le dará hijos, le dará felicidad, así que no se preocupe. Yo solo espero que esto no haya sido para salvarme a mi, yo no merezco que usted comprometa su felicidad-

-¿Qué diferencia hace? Si su corazón y todas las cosas que soñé al lado suyo no se realizarán, ¿que diferencia hace lo demás?- Syaoran respiró hondo -Muy buenas tardes, Srta. Kinomoto- _"¿Kinomoto?"_ pensó ella.

Syaoran caminó hacia la casa, encaminado hacia la salida. Sakura no pudo aguantarlo más. Estalló en un llanto silencioso. Sus manos descontroladas por el sufrimiento recorrían su frente, recorrían su cabello... no sabía que hacer con ellas, ni con sus lágrimas. _"Eriol pronto me botará. Sufriré deshonra. Moriré sola. Mi familia me rechazará. El único hombre que me ha respetado y me ha hecho sentir viva, se casará muy pronto... No sé que será de mi vida. ¡Qué infeliz soy! ¡QUE INFELIZ!"_

Sintió entonces como unos fuertes y acogedores brazos la rodearon mientras se encontraba llorando en el piso. -No llores hermosa, que yo siempre te amaré, a pesar de cualquier cosa- Sakura le devolvió el abrazo, no así callándose, sino intensificando más así su llanto -¡Sufriré deshonra!¡No puedo darle hijos!¡Que infeliz soy!- dice Sakura mientras llora -Shh... tranquila amor mío, tranquila-El viento volaba sus cabellos y los mecía como si fueran cafés columpios.. la cabellera de Syaoran se unía a la danza en la brisa de la tarde, un abrazo que los unía como eran de unidos el cielo y las estrellas. No se vería nunca una unión como ésta.

_

* * *

_

El espejo mostraba una imagen distorsionada de una belleza natural y fresca. Sus ojos y mejillas rojas, su nariz y boca arrugadas por el llanto...

_"Me lo quitaré... quizás eso acabe con esta tortura"_

Sakura trató de quitarse el collar, pero no pudo. Era como si el mismo tomara vida y no quisiera despegarse de la dueña que lo ha poseído por 7 años. Ha estado desnuda en un baño caliente o frío, limpiándose la mugre que su esposo le ha dejado al besarle el cuerpo, pero no se ha quitado aquel collar. No por algo especial, sino porque los accesorios usuales de ella, nunca se los quita. Pero hoy decidió quitarse uno de ellos, dándose cuenta que no era como cualquier otro accesorio que ella poseyera.

Syaoran se fue al Sakura clamarle insistentemente que no sería bien visto y que la disculpara por tal escena, pues estaba viviendo momento difíciles. Syaoran solo la besó en la mejilla, y después en la mano... y se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

Sakura continuaba mirándose al espejo, rozó su propia mejilla con su mano izquierda... justo donde Syaoran la había besado. Decidió entonces ir a caminar.

El tema de los hijos, la búsqueda de la felicidad, el cambio de Eriol con ella en la intimidad, la nueva emoción en su vida con Syaoran, hasta el incidente con la familia Akisuke-Daidouji, todo esto pasaba por la mente de ella. Quizás tan rápidamente que solo sería un repaso de una cruel realidad, sin una reflexión, conclusión o solución del problema.

_"Se hace tarde, debo regresar antes que anochezca"_ En un momento se detuvo. Estaba al frente de su casa. La casa de Syaoran Li. -Ssss- Sakura miró a un costado del lugar, y allí estaba él. Con un dedo le señaló que se dirigiera hacia allá. Sakura vigiló que nadie los viera. Se acercó casi corriendo. Nerviosa. Al instante Syaoran tomó el brazo de ella y la jaló hacia atrás de unas matas de flor de papo, que estaban a los dos costados de su casa. -¿Que hace aquí?- le pregunta inquieto.

-Solo estaba caminando, ¡no venía hacia acá!-

-Shh, alguien puede escucharte- dijo él, susurrando. -Pues estaba usd. muy entretenida, en medio del camino, mirando hacia mi casa- Sakura se sonrojó y no supo que decir..

-Eh...Eh....- decía ella nerviosa. Syaoran sonrió y la tomó de la mano diciéndole: -Corre- y eso hicieron, hasta adentrarse más allá del jardín, más allá de la arquitectura en la que hace unas noches habían bailado, y se encontraron en un lugar que parecía un gran campo , con algunos pocos árboles, y el sol... se veía claramente desde aquel horizonte, solo que ya débil, pues pronto anochecería.. Había una especie de manta o sábana o al menos eso parecía, o así le pareció a Sakura, además de una lámpara de aceite. Ella se sorprendió y se sentía confundida por tal escena.

-Vengo aquí desde que me mudé a este pequeño pueblo. Es tranquilo, y puedo pensar, y estar solo. Funciona como el columpio en el que usd. siempre está-dijo mirándola, y después miró otra vez hacia el horizonte -Todos algunas veces queremos estar solos, lejos de la monotonía- Sakura miró tiernamente al piso, y sonrió suavemente -Sí..- contestó. Pero entonces empezó a sentir un dolor en su brazo izquierdo, y gimió suavemente de dolor -¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó preocupado Syaoran.

-Creo.. creo que me corté con algo- dijo ella, al mirar su dedo que había tocado su herida del antebrazo-¡Estúpido!- Él se golpeó la frente, frustrado. Sakura se asustó pues pensó que había sido con ella, y tomándola de la muñeca y más calmado dice:-Soy un estúpido.... por el camino se encuentra una planta de flores y espinas. Lo siento tanto- Syaoran miró la manta que se encontraba en el piso -venga, siéntese- Sakura se sentó en aquella manta. La cual tenía un color verde oscuro, y Syaoran sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo en la herida, para que parara de sangrar, a ella le ardía un poco pero, en un momento los dos olvidaron lo que había sucedido.

-¿Le duele mucho?-

-Solo me arde un poco, pero creo que arruiné su pañuelo-

-Es solo un trapo, no tiene importancia- Sakura estaba sentada en aquella manta, y Syaoran estaba arrodillado, a un lado de ella, presionando el pedazo de tela contra la herida.

-Oh, eres tan hermosa- Sakura se sonrojó, y miró hacia otro lado. Syaoran reflexionó lo dicho -Disculpa, no... no quise ofenderle, solo... no pude evitarlo- A ella el corazón le latía a mil por hora, le sudaban las manos, estaba nerviosa, y sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago. -No se preocupe, muchas gracias-

-No tienes que agradecerme.. pero tengo una extraña sensación creo que en el estomago- Sakura sonrió -Yo también- dijo respondiendo al comentario. Y así, el también sonrió. Y así los dos seres que se encontraban allí, se encontraron en el recorrido de sus miradas, se encontraron los ojos, y las pupilas se movían despistadas, no sabiendo que ver, no sabiendo que hacer. Fue... como si la fuerza de la ley del magneto, la fuerza de atracción de los cuerpos, los empujara... los llevara a labio con labio, boca con boca. Se besaron una vez. Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, y mirándose una vez más, ya ahora decididos, se internaron en un beso lleno de pasión, en el que Syaoran agarraba el cabello de ella, y ella se olvidaba de su herida....

_"He sido besada por Eriol muchas veces... pero... cómo él lo hizo, me hizo sentir como nunca con Eriol me había sentido"_

El pañuelo blanco en primeras instancias, ahora rojo también, cayó en el piso... quizás demasiado lento. Y no había importancia allí que ver.

Sus manos fueron colocadas en la tersa piel de ella, tan delicadamente, pero de forma tan tierna, tan dulce, casi como si ella fuera de cristal, ¡que sensación aquella! como si el mundo fuera de ella y de él tal belleza. Las caricias y los besos se volvieron de fuego, y la ropa un obstáculo entre ellos y el cielo. Los pensamientos tan confusos, los gemidos tan profundos, yo no sé porque pues no estuve allí, pero en sus cabezas los obstáculos que se encontraban en la realidad terrenal, la que vivían cada día, se habían vuelto un pensamiento distante, el ahora era lo único que importaba, un escape a la cruel e infeliz realidad...

El atardecer ya se deslumbraba en un cielo naranja, rosa y celeste. El sol se escondía tímido en la noche, para alumbrar otra parte del mundo y brindar luz a la oscuridad.

Era prohibido, indebido, era extenuante, fascinante, ¿por qué atraía tanto? ¿por qué el miedo no los poseía? La oscuridad los cubrió, encontrando la luna a dos amantes arropados en sus propios cuerpos, un derroche de pasión y una flor entregándose a su lobo salvaje.... ¡vaya noche! ¡vaya atardecer!.... el amor había tomado forma carnal y los había llevado a ser uno del otro...

No digo que esté bien. Ni que hayan hecho lo correcto. Pero si eres miserable, si todo lo que tu querías te lo han negado, si nunca te han siquiera preguntado, que es lo que tú en verdad deseas o quieres. Has sido llevada por lo caprichos de determinada gente, y nunca, ni siquiera en un instante tu pudiste escoger, el destino en el que ibas a ser feliz....o por lo menos equivocarte, entonces ¿qué es lo que queda? cuándo alguien te da la mano, te da su amor, su cariño, su respeto, su cuerpo... escogerás lo que a pesar de no ser correcto y te hará caer en pecado, y que te hará terminar de hacer tu vida más miserable, es lo que tu en verdad deseas y que aunque sea por unos instantes, te hará feliz y recordarlo te permitirá vivir. Los humanos somos débiles. O quizás..... solo habían sido víctimas de un gran plan.

* * *

-Sé que es lo que ve. Eso que tanto le atemoriza- 

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? ¿Cómo podrías siquiera imaginar lo que yo siento?-

-Por eso me ha escogido ¿no? Porque siento lo que tu sientes, porque compartimos la misma virtud o maldición. Como quiera usted verlo-

-Serás mi esposa no solo por eso-

-Touya Kinomoto, sabe usd. que su hermana corre peligro-

-He sido su guardia, la he cuidado con cautela. No me equivoqué. Ella solo ha buscado el mal camino-

-Disculpa la intromisión, pero ella es muy infeliz-

-¿Infeliz? No tiene hijos. Por eso lo es-

_"Los hombres nunca podrán entender, no importa cuántas veces se lo explique una"_ piensa Kaho. -Con su permiso, me retiro a mi aposento-

* * *

La noche llega, y una nueva brisa de aire fresco desliza su tierno cariño por la piel de dos jóvenes con un secreto mortal. 

_"¿Qué he hecho?" _

Sakura acostada mira hacia al cielo _"Estrellas" _y se sobresalta pensando _"¡Es de noche_!"

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es de noche,debo irme-

-No podrás ver nada, yo tellevo- dijosentado a un costado de ella. -Toma, amor mío- y le dala ropa a ella. Se avergüenza un poco, pero no se sonroja. -Gra-cias-

-Si quieres puedo mirar a otro lado, para que no te de tanta pena- _"Que ternura, ¿cuándo Eriol me ha dicho eso? ¡Nunca! ¡El se cree con derecho! Sin embargo, no es así Syaoran_" al sentirse cómoda le dijo: -No lo hagas- y se quedó mirándola mientras se vestía. Y antes de que ella terminase se paró y empezó a ponerse la ropa suya propia. Al terminar él, que ya había encendido la lámpara de aceite, la tomó en sus manos y tomó también una de las manos de ella, llevándola hasta la arquitectura que quedaba antes de la casa. Allí se detuvo.

-Voy a ver cómo están las cosas, solo serán unos segundos, no te asustes, yo vendré-

A Syaoran solo le tomó unos minutos inspeccionar el área, pero cuando se iba....

-¿Adónde va?-

-¿Ah?... eh... Buenas noches Meiling, ¿qué hace a éstas horas afuera de la casa?-

-Estaba preocupada. Pero no me ha respondido la pregunta, Joven Li-

-¿Es que acaso ahora tengo que darle a usd. explicaciones?-

Meiling se asustó. Después de todo él es un hombre. Aunque no era costumbre que él le hablara así a ella.

-Yo... yo solo estaba preocupada, no sé si quiere que le acompañe-

-Creo que me sé cuidar solo. Además hay muchas plantas de espinas, casi me corto con una, y usd. no está acostumbrada a esos caminos de noche. Por favor entre que se va a enfermar, ya el ambiente está muy frío-

-Esta bien- dijo Meiling, menos preocupada.

Syaoran siguió su camino. Y encontró a una Sakura un poco preocupada. La cual sostenía la lámpara en su mano. -Joven Li-

-Aquí estoy.. y por favor, llámame por mi nombre, mientras estemos solos-

Y de sus labios pronunció el nombre -Syaoran- él mismo, la besó por última vez,e inclinó su cabeza a la de ella diciéndole. -Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Sakura Kinomoto, daríatodo lo terrenal que poseo para poder hacer lo que hicimos cada noche contigo, y poder besarte cada día sin desperdiciar ninguno-¡Qué amada se sentía ella!Aunque pronto debíavolver de la nube en la que había estado.

-Yo tambiénte amo, Syaoran Li...-A él, el corazón le latió rápidamente, fue quizás el instante más precioso que tenía, aquel que nunca olvidaría. Se abrazaron porúltima vez esa noche. Y con mucho cuidado pudo devolverla a la calle, y lograrescapar sin que los vieran. -Esto es lo que debes hacer:...- le dijoSyaoran....

-Muy buenas noches, disculpen la enorme molestia, pero me he quedado en la calle a éstas horas yno puedo ver muy bien el camino, ¿cree usd. que me podrían prestar una lámpara para alumbrarme?-

-¿Quién es, Wei?-

-Una jovencita que se ha quedado de noche en la calle-

Pero ella responde, corrigiendo al hombre: -Sakura Hiraguisawa, Sra. Hiraguisawa- a Meilingla sangre le hirvió "¡¿Qué hace esa descarada prostituta en mi casa?!" Pensó ella reflejando en su rostro enojo. Pero inmediatamente sonrió, hipócritamente. -Quiere saber si se le puede prestar una lámpara- continuó Wei.

-Wei ve y acompáñala- dijo Syaroan interviniendo. Apareciendo de la nada en la escena. Meiling respiró hondo. Y así fue que Sakura llegó a su casa, le preguntaron que había pasado y ella solo respondió que el anochecer se acercó muy rápido y que pasó un momento a pedir ayuda en la casa Li. Su esposo no había llegado aún. Esta vez, no por estar con prostitutas...

* * *

-Asi que.... eso fue lo que sucedió- 

-Es una historia que Fujitaka Kinomoto no gusta contar-

-Pero es un agradable relato, aún así-dijo y después rió, tomó un sorbo más de licor y acercó su cuerpo más al del señor, susurrándole -Creo que su trato es justo- para después volver a su posición inicial y mirar al fuego riéndose, tomando otro sorbo.

-Se quedará usd. con más fortuna de la que podría imaginar, y tendría a una mujer que sí pueda darle los hijos que quiera, está embarazada, por lo tanto significa que es muy fértil, no como esa que tiene usd. como esposa-

-Encuentro muy apetecible su propuesta, así que.... la acepto- Cerraron el trato en un apretón de manos. Se paró. Y de nuevo captó su atención en la fogata. El fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos, a través de sus gafas (lentes). Tomo el último sorbo. Satisfecho.

* * *

-¿Sakura Hiraguisawa no es así?- 

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-Pues lo mismo que usted, haciendo las compras del mercado. No puedo confiarle el dinero de mi esposo a los sirvientes-

-¿Viene usted con él?-

-No, solo con dos sirvientes-

-Al igual que yo-

-Eh... ¿sabe usted por qué su padre se puso así con mi padre?-

-No... el no me ha querido decir...-

-Mi padre me ha dicho...- Daidouji, Tomoyo. La muchacha hija del hombre al que Fujitaka le tenía tanto odio. -¿Quiere usted saberlo?- Sakura asintió. Véame mañana al mediodía en el río cerca de la roca más grande ¿sabe cuál es?- Sakura asintió de nuevo. –Nos veremos, entonces- Se despidieron, y Sakura todo lo que siguió de la manaña, la tarde y la noche preocupada por ello. Además de pensando en otras cosas...

* * *

---- En la noche anterior ----

-¿Cuándo se va a casar conmigo Joven Li?- dijo Meiling, impaciente, pero a la vez emocionada. -¡Sabe que terminará amándome! Tendrá todo lo que siempre quiso de una mujer. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me pida-

-¿Sabes Meiling Li? Yo siempre le he querido a usd. y le he guardado un cariño muy especial también. Cada vez que entraba a esta casa yo sonreía por que a pesar de ser molesta muchas veces, fue usd. una de las pocas personas con la que lograba compartir mi alma. Usd. y mi hermana mayor. Pero ahora, no sé que pensar... nunca pensé que esto sucedería, nunca pensé que usarías mi felicidad para atarme atí de esta manera- dijo Syaoran, tratando de calmarse lo más que podía -Pero, no te preocupes, después de todo, usd. es la que carga con un secreto que si se divulgase terminaría con mi vida y con la de aquella persona que conoció usd.- Syaoran salió de la sala, olvidándose del respeto, no solo en la manera de hablar sino en la forma brusca en la que salió.

Meiling Li nofue nunca una persona mala. Su corazón era inquieto y celoso, pero era amigo y compañero igualmente. Y desde muy pequeña amó al gentil Syaoran.....

_Flashback (Hace 16 años atrás) _

_"Cada verano vengo a este horrible lugar. Mi madre dice que ellos son como familia, aunque sea tan lejana. Dice que él es un buen niño. ¡Pero no podría detestarlo más!"_

Unalindaniñade cabelloslargos y negros y ojos del mismocolor, de8 añitos caminaba hacia unapequeña y humilde casaubicada en un pueblo algo pequeño y solitario.

-Vayan a jugar pequeños- dice al parecer la madre de uno de los pequeños, ya estando la niña dentro de la casa. El otro era un niño de cabellos y ojos cafés, y muy serio y reservado.

-Tu no sabes divertirte- dice ella, con orgullo en sus palabras.

-¿Qué clase de niña eres?-

-Una muy bonita-

-Eso es lo que tu piensas-

-Por lo menos soy una niña normal. Tu no eres como ningún otro varón que haya conocido. Eres aburrido-

-Verás entonces que te gano en una carrera-

-Yo soy una niña, y debo actuar como tal-

-¿Y ahora quién es la aburrida?-

-¡Está bien! 1...2....3!!- y los dos niños corrieron por el campo -¡Hasta ese árbol de limones!- gritó él. La niña con aquel vestidito le era dificultoso correr. Pero siguió sin dudarlo. Hasta que cayó en el piso, llorando. -¡Me duele! ¡Me duele!- dijo agarrando uno de sus codos. Syaoran inmediatamente fue en su ayuda -No llores, yo te cuidare- Syaoran la tomó en sus brazos, y ella se agarró con la mano que no estaba lastimada deél. -Discúlpame por mentirte-

-¿Eh?-

-Eres una prima muy bonita-dijo y después gritó -¡Padre la niña se ha lastimado!-

Desde entonces Meiling pudo conocer más de aquel primo.

_Fin del Flashback _

Ella siempre ha soñado con casarse con él. Cada vez que lo veía no quería separarse. Al estar lejos lo olvidaba, pero lo llevaba cerca de su corazón. _"Si lo amas déjalo ir" _dijo una voz en su cabeza _"Nunca será feliz a tu lado" _Meiling no se sentía bien con lo que había hecho _"No creo poder negarme una vida a su lado, al lado de Syaoran, el hombre que he amado por tanto tiempo... ¡no creo ser capaz!" _pero su propia felicidad talvez era un interés más grande que el amor que sentía por él. ¿Lo dejará ir o lo obligará a quedarse con ella?

_**"Una vez el amor y el interés se fueron al campo, más pudo el interés que el amor que tenían"**_

**

* * *

**

Y así termina un capítulo más de **"La Primera Ley de lo Prohibido". **

¿Quiénes eran los hombres que estaban hablando? ¿y que tramaban? ¿Qué hará Meiling? ¿Se quedará o no con Syaoran? ¿Qué hará Eriol? ¿Echará a la basura todo lo que ha ganado siendo esposo de una Kinomoto, botando a Sakura por no darle hijos? ¿Qué pasará con ella entonces? ¿Qué tendrá que decirle Tomoyo a Sakura acerca de la pequeña riña? ¿Traerá problemas la entrega de Sakura a Syaoran? ¿El collar tendrá un significado muy decisivo en esta historia, o solo es una simple leyenda o distracción? ¿Qué peligros le aguardan a Sakura? ¿y qué cosas Touya puede ver?.... Solo les puedo decir que el prox. Capt. estará lleno de respuestas, de más preguntas, de más romance.

**_AVANCES:_ Sakura recibirá la respuesta de cómo y por qué su madre murió. Meiling besará a alguien. Y Syaoran y Eriol tendrán cierto problema... ¿descubrirá el romance de Sakura y él?**

En el prox. capítulo titulado: **_"Ojos que nos miran"_ **

**KISSES & HUGGES **

**CON TODO MI CARIÑO: **

**Helen Sakura R. L. **


	3. Ojos que nos miran

Notas de la autora: ¡Tuve una semana dura de servicio social! Por eso no pude escribir antes. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, con las energías recargadas para deleitarlos una vez más con otro capítulo de " La Primera Ley de lo Prohibido".

Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a serenity-princess: si, Eriol es MUY malo; Mara Vzla: pues veremos que pasa, y muchas gracias por decir esas cosas!; Norma: gracias por los comentarios; Belén: gracias, ya quisiéramos todos que queden juntos!; Liver: gracias, y pues ni yo se cuántos capítulos tiene…

* * *

**"La primera Ley de lo Prohibido"**

**Capítulo III: "Ojos Que Nos Miran"**

Se levanta. Sus ojos cafés se abren fácilmente absorbiendo la nueva luz de un nuevo día por comenzar. Se encuentra ahora comiendo, toma en su boca un bocado, pero en realidad está absorto en sus pensamientos.

"¿Dónde está Meiling?" se pregunta el mismo. Hasta que al acercarse Wei, le formula la pregunta a él –Ella se ha ido- dice muy tranquilo. Y sirve algo en algún plato. -..¿Cómo es eso que se ha ido-

-..¡Ah! Si es cierto- dice, recordando algo, y sacando de uno de sus bolsillo de su chaleco un sobre crema con un olor a perfume que se desprende de él. –Lo dejó la Srta. Li- Syaoran lo toma sorprendido, pero no lo aparenta, y lo pone en uno de sus bolsillos y sigue comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-..¿Una semana?..-

-.¿Acaso es que le parece poco? Debería ser mañana-

-No... solo es que debo planearlo correctamente. No quiero cometer ningún error. Y sabe usd. muy bien, que tengo un trabajo que atender-

-Cuando terminemos con esto no se va a tener que preocupar por ese trabajito de segunda...pero haz lo que te parezca mejor...solo no se demore demasiado-

-...¡Escúcheme! No me interrumpa así...-

-Tranquilo, hombre-

-Se vería sospechoso que me descuide de él justo en la semana que….. Sakura va a morir-

* * *

_Estuvo ustede en mi corazón. Y aún se encuentra ahí. _

_La soledad me consume, al igual que el dolor, _

_porque no soy dueña de su corazón. _

_Pero la culpabilidad más lentamente me consumía. _

_Ya no quiero atar tus alas a mi amor. _

_He roto mi propio corazón. _

_Al ejecutar esta decisión, por no quererle amarrar, _

_pues amaa otra a la que no puedeenjaular._

_Ya, después de esto, me debo olvidar del amar... _

_por que soloausted mialma se quiso dar. _

_Lo único que puedo hacer es amarle... ahora me dedicaré a olvidarle, _

_aunque cada vez que le vea no será evitable quererle, _

_yo lo superaré.. y mi miedo venceré. _

_El miedo a que a usted, no le llegue el amor con esa paloma, _

_sino desgracias y deshonras... pero eso ya en mis manos no se encontrará. _

_Lo dejo libre, amado mío lejano. _

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón: Meiling Li._

_PD: Le mando un beso en la mejilla. El último. _

Syaoran Li miró la pared. Deteniendo sus ojos en un hueco negro ... Así había sido su vida : un gran y feo hueco negro. En donde su futuro y su corazón se habían comprometido a manos en las que el no deseaba estar... Pero ahora podría quedarse con Sakura. Sonrió en un mísero instante antes de darse cuenta que todavía existía un gran obstáculo antes de poder volver al hueco negro en solo un recuerdo distante, y taparlo para que solo haya belleza en aquella pared: Eriol Hiraguisawa.

* * *

_"He tratado de ser fuerte, a pesar de que mis lágrimas no lo aparentan, he tratado de olvidarlo, pero mis actos no me lo demuestran. Me da repugnancia aquel hombre que dice ser mi esposo y que puede tocarme a su placer" _

_Flashback _

-Ve al cuarto quítate la ropa y abre las piernas, que estoy con ganas- El sentir ese cuerpo rozando el suyo le daba asco, le desagradaba de una manera inimaginable. _"Ésta es la última vez" _se dice ella misma. Mientras su esposo se acuesta al terminar al lado de ella, durmiéndose de una vez.

_Fin de Flashback_

El placer en la mujer era considerado un gran pecado, las mujeres no debían sentir placer.. pero que bien se había sentido ella al lado de aquel hombre: Syaoran Li…. Se sintió…placentero.

Sakura caminó hacia el lugar del encuentro y al llegar allí, pudo ver a Tomoyo Akisuke., un de las personas màs odiadas por Fujitaka, solo por tener la misma sangre que la de su padre.

* * *

-Muy Buenos Días- dice Tomoyo al verla también –Buenos Días- 

-.¿Ha pensado en lo que le diré- dice Tomoyo nuevamente, dirigiéndose sin preámbulos al grano del asunto.

-Solo interrogaciones que giran en mi cabeza, ninguna idea… solo hasta lo que sé, ella fue la culpable-

-...¿La ama?..-

-Si, era muy adorable conmigo, a pesar de que no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, yo aún la veo así-

-Lo que le voy a contar no es algo que le va a parecer adorable y se dará cuenta de cómo es el mundo en realidad. Voy a trata de contárselo de la mejor manera, y aferrando lo más que pueda a lo se me ha dicho. La historia será la misma, más no las palabras. Pues usd. sabe que a través de los años y de las personas, los recuerdos y las formas en que se dicen ellos no son iguales- sonrió –Puede tomar mi mano en cualquier momento en el que se sienta insegura-

_Flashback_ (Hace 17 años atrás)

-.¿Te gusta?.-

-.¡Es hermoso!.-

-Creo que la belleza capturada en este retrato no se compara con la real que tu posees-

-Muchas gracias- dice ella, bajando la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Quiero para mañana un cuadro especial-

-.¿Si?..¿Y cual sería ese?.-

-Quiero que venga en la noche para pintarle a la luz de la luna. Una grande y hermosa luna llena- Ella lo pensó un momento –Le preguntaré a mi esposo. Antes que se vaya mañana-

-No se le olvide. Sino tendremos que esperar los tres o cuatro días de los que el esté ausente… y ya para entonces no habrá luna llena-

-Pero...los niños...-

-Sonomi los cuidará no se preocupe por ello-

Al día siguiente……

Los cabellos negros grisáceos se combinaban con los cafés y negros de aquellos pequeños que la abrazaban. La más pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches mami, te quiero mucho-

-Yo también mi amor- dijo ella y su hijo también las buenas noches le dio.

_Intermedio del Flashback _

-…una niña de unos preciosos ojos verdes…. Y esa fue la última vez que se vieron felices- Un lágrima corrió por la mejilla de aquella mujer de los cabellos cafés. Sentada al lado de Tomoyo Akisuke, y oyendo de sus labios la triste historia en la que ella misma se encontraba envuelta.

-Aquella niña era usted, Sakura…- Sakura tomó la mano de la que hablaba. Llorando aún. Tomoyo continuó –Entonces la mujer se fue con el pintor. Mientras la esposa del pintor cuidaba de los hijos de la mujer y de su hija propia……..

_Continuación del Flashback _

Ella se encontraba de perfil, en un lugar exacto en donde la luz de la luna y la luz de la belleza de ella se fusionaban en una sola y eran captadas por el pincel de aquel hombre.

-...¿Quiere algo de tomar?...-

-Esta bien. Lo que usd. tenga.- El hombre fue hacia la cocina. Algo que era extraño. Ya que los hombres no solían servir. Al estar allí tomó unas hojas picadas finamente y las vertió en una jarra que contenía ya un líquido, y vertió de ese líquido a un vaso. Habían dos jarras iguales. Buscó otro vaso, pero al hacerlo, el líquido que le puso fue el de la jarra equivocada. En ese momento recordó algo….

"_-Debe darle esta cantidad exacta, no todos reaccionan en el mismo lapso de tiempo-"_ recordó el hombre que alguien le decía esto. Era una persona de sexo masculino, alto y de color._ "-Si esto no sirve, te mandaré a matar por brujo-" _

-Aquí tiene- dijo él. _"Solo espero que en ella funciones rápido… no tengo toda la noche" pensó_…Observando como ella llevaba el vaso a su boca, mientras ponía la jarra que había traído en la mesa. El mismo llevó su boca a su propio vaso. Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que la mujer empezara a quejarse de mareos y de somnolencia. El la tomó en sus brazos….

_Intermedio del Flashback _

-Al día siguiente fueron encontrados en la recámara por el padre que había ido a visitar a la familia, al escuchar el grito de la señora de la casa, mi madre. En el momento habían varios casos de adulterio y brujería en las comunidades, por lo tanto el gobernador del lugar ordenó que fueran ahorcadas todas las mujeres adúlteras y las brujas. Y Nadeishco Kinomoto había sido acusada de las dos cosas tan fatales- Sakura abrió los ojos muy intrigada y sorprendida, pero aún no entendía muy bien

–Sra. Hiraguisawa, su madre no tuvo la culpa de lo sucedido, mi padre pidió aquellas hojas a los negros y se las dio a su madre, y se las bebió el también por tan simple error de confundir unas jarras. Le dijo a el padre y a mi madre, que la había visto mezclar unas hojas extrañas y que lo logró convencer de que se las tomara ¡que era acto del demonio que el accediera!.. ¡Que quería librarse de aquel ser maligno! El padre buscó las hojas en el final del vaso y efectivamente. Cuando ella despertó, no supo que había pasado. Empezaron a ponerle cadenas y a llevársela a la fuerza. Los casos de esta magnitud eran tan frecuentes en ese tiempo, que el gobernador no lo dudo y mandó a que la ahorcaran sin explicación, el respeto de su pueblo estaba en juego-

_Continuación del Flashback _

-..¡Que hermosa es! Quiero que sea mía- estaba cansado, exhausto. Queda rendido al lado de ella. Desnudo, y ella aún con la ropa interior…pero el queda rendido antes de poder quitársela a ella.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Entonces ella no tuvo la culpa…-

-Así es Sakura, tu madre no fue la culpable. Tu padre llegó lo más pronto posible, cargandolos a usd. en sus brazos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Esto un tiempo después mi padre se lo dijo a mi madre, se dio cuenta a la mañana siguiente que la jarra de la mesa estaba sin nada, y la de la cocina contenía las hojas, la jarra de la cuál el había tomado. Mi madre me lo dijo hace poco a mi. Al contarle lo que había pasado en vuestra casa-

-Le agradezco mucho que me haya contado esto.. ¿pero porque lo ha hecho?..¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerlo?..-

-No imagino vivir en una mentira como esa, no imagino pensar que mi madre hizo algo tan fatal, cuando en verdad ella fue la inocente-

-.¿Por qué mi padre nunca me lo dijo?.- se pregunta casi así misma. –Quizás no tenía el valor para decirle algo como eso. Ya sabe como son los hombres, no creo que piensen que nuestro sufrimiento es más grande o igual al de ellos- dice Tomoyo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura –Muchas gracias- dijo abrazando a Tomoyo. La cual sonrió. Y así fue como Sakura supo la verdad acerca de su madre: Nadeishco Kinomoto.

* * *

-...¿Sabes quién es?...-

-No.. ya se lo he dicho, no lo sé-

-Espero que no le mientas a tu futuro esposo... sería un mal comienzo ¿no crees-

-Créeme por favor-

-Esta bien. Si usd. me dice que no es así, yo le creo- toma la mano de ella y la besa. -Le amo con todo el corazón, hermosa-

Ella sonrió -Yo también-

-La persona que haga algo malo a mi hermana, sentirá lo que se merece. Yo solo.. quiero protegerla-

Touya nunca ha sido un hombre malo.

* * *

-.¿Cuál es su problema Sr. Hiraguisawa?...-

-.¡El dinero! Creo que no ha sido el que acordamos-

-.¿Qué está diciendo?... ¿Por qué yo no le daría su dinero? Ese fue el que acordamos-

-.¡Claro que no! Mi memoria es excelente, y no me equivoco frecuentemente, Sr. Li- dijo Eriol, resaltando desprecio pronunciando el nombre del hombre al que se dirigía.

Syaoran le hervía la sangre, la paciencia se mezclaba con la ira, y el odio que el no permitía en su ser quemaba su sangre ahora.

-..¡Tenga el dinero!.. ¿Cuánto más quiere?.. ¡Digalo!.- Al final Syaoran Li le dio el dinero que supuestamente Eriol y él habían acordado.

-..¿Señor mio?..- Una Sakura deslumbrante y hermosa como siempre, entra a la sala en que ellos se encuentran.

-.¿Qué hace aquí? Esto es una reunión de negocios, amor mío, vaya y póngase cómoda en la sala, no se preocupe por estos detalles de hombres- dice Eriol, tan hipócritamente.

-Buenas tardes Señor Li, disculpen la intromisión-

-Buenas tardes igualmente, no es molestia, siempre mujeres tan bellas son bienvenidas-

-Vamos- dice Eriol, saliendo antes que Sakura, y ésta salió del salón no sin antes mirarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa a su querido amor secreto, y discretamente tiró al piso algo. Una carta al parecer.

* * *

Sakura ya estaba en la casa, estaba regando las flores del jardín, cuando Kaho Mitsuki entró en escena y se saludaron amablemente.

-Sé quién es- dice ella, misteriosa y con la cabeza baja.

-.¿Disculpe?.- contesta Sakura. –Ha cometido el mismo error que la mujer del collar, se ha repetido la historia una vez más- A Sakura la piel se le puso de gallina y se detuvo.

-Syaoran Li- Sakura la miró asustada, dejando caer la jarra con agua.

-Srta. Mitsuki..-

-Touya sospecha-

-..¿Touya?..¿El cómo podría saberlo?...¿Usted como podría saberlo?...-

-Eso está más allá de la mente humana. Al igual que el collar. Fue atraída por sus fuerzas, sino hubiera usted pensado dos veces lo que iba a hacer- suspiró –solo veo más tragedias en su futuro, Sakura Hiraguisawa. Solo eso veo. Touya es un conocedor más de la leyenda, pero si el llegase a enterarse de el romance que mantiene con ese hombre, será tu perdición- La mujer salió de allí apresurada –Que tenga buenas tardes, Sra.-

* * *

_He pensado en lo que hemos vivido. Y he pensado en todas las cosas que usd. me ha dicho. Y siempre me encuentro perdida. Primero mi conciencia me ataca, y después me tranquilizo al ver llegar al hombre que tengo por esposo, y oír su horrible voz, pensando en lo mucho que sufro con él. No sé que pensar. _

_¿Se acuerda usted de la leyenda del collar? Pues es mucho más larga de lo que usted piensa, y la prometida de mi hermano al parecer es también descendencia de aquellas personas, ya que vino a contarme sobre ella. Traté de quitármelo, pero me fue imposible. Talvez tratando de terminar con mis sentimientos hacia usted, y con el conflicto que esto ocasiona con el mundo, pero solo fue una salida rápida que no pude tomar. _

_Mi corazón ahora está en guerra con mi mente, y las fuerzas que me atraen hacia usted son demasiado fuertes. Ya eso no importa, pues usted estará amarrado a su futura esposa, y yo seguiré amarrada a este hombre que solo repulsión me causa. ¿No cree usted que es mejor terminar con esto? No sé si pueda yo ser más la razón, ya que la perdí el día en el que estuve en su jardín. _

_Sinceramente, _

_Sakura Kinomoto H. _

_PD: No quise firmar con mi actual apellido. _

Syaoran dobló la carta y la puso de nuevo en su sobre. ¿Qué podría responderle? Ahora ya no estaba Meiling, pero aún ella seguía casada.

* * *

Todo lo anterior solo pasó en un día. En la mañana fue Sakura a hablar con Tomoyo. En la tarde fue Sakura a acompañar a su esposo. Y en el atardecer fue Sakura a regar las plantas. Y en la noche…. Pues en la noche no hubo ninguna novedad.

* * *

- 6 días después -

Syaoran y Sakura no habían tenido otro de esos encuentros largos y pasionales de nuevo, pero si una que otra vez se habían visto, en esos encuentros relámpagos de siempre, pero Sakura se encontraba algo cohibida por el hecho de que Kaho sabía.. El Sr. Hiraguisawa actuaba extraño. Ya no frecuentaba prostitutas desde hace una semana y unos días. Estaba muy ocupado en el trabajo y no pidió tener relaciones con su esposa estas 4 semanas. Quedaba exhausto después del trabajo. Según lo que Sakura observaba. Kaho y Touya habían ido a visitar una vez los dos juntos a la casa, pero Mitsuki no mencionó más nada del asunto, y mucho menos Touya. Sakura se preguntaba si Touya sabía la verdadera historia de su madre, y en algún momento tendría que preguntarle.

Sakura estaba ansiosa por abrir aquel sobre que llevaba en sus manos, resultado de uno de esos momentos en los que Syaoran y ella se saludaban…

_Querida Amada Sakura:_

_El compromiso en el que me encontraba envuelto, se ha roto. Meiling dejó solo una carta y un adiós en su camino a su pueblo. _

_Sé que no es mucho, pero ya sabrás que estoy mejor sin aquellas cadenas que ella quería imponerme. Ahora solo quiero encontrarme en las cadenas de tus besos una vez más. _

_La tierra me parece un lugar oscuro e inhabitable sin ti. Extraño tus palabras, extraño tu belleza, la calidez de tus pensamientos y el regocijo de tenerte cerca. Pero la pregunta que me has pedido responda es un enigma que no puedo en realidad responder… vivir de nuevo sin ti no me lo imagino, por lo tanto, terminar esto que nos une, no creo poder hacerlo. Solo si de tus labios salen las palabras siguientes: no te amo más, no quiero estar más a tu lado. Dímelas y entenderé. _

_Besos para ti, _

_Syaoran Li. _

Sakura escuchó que la llamaban. Era su esposo. Escondió la carta en su escote.

-Quiero dar un paseo por la ciudad, y vienes conmigo- Sakura se excusó un momento con el pretexto de arreglarse bien. Al bajar las escaleras se sentía un poco mareada…

-Mi…señor…no… no me siento muy bien…- Sakura se tambaleaba al bajar el último peldaño, Eriol acudió en su ayuda _"¿Qué le pasa? Talvez lo que he tenido planeado no sea necesario si se enferma"_

-.¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?.-

-No estoy bien, solo creo que necesito comer algo-

-Esta bien-

* * *

-Al otro día-

-...¿Es que acaso los ángeles se han desocupado de sus tareas celestiales, solo para visitarnos a nosotros simples humanos?.-

-Syaoran…- dice ella feliz.

-Pareces un bello ángel bajo la luz del sol-

-Gra-cias…. ¿Cree usted que sea apropiado que nos vean pasear en público-

-Piense que estoy siendo solo educado, no es como si no nos conociéramos-

-Tengo que entregarle algo-

-Le besaré la mano para irme, en ese momento, entrégueme lo que me quiere dar…-

Pero en ese día, Eriol pidió lo mismo…. Quería salir a dar un paseo con Sakura…

-.¿Dónde estamos Eriol?.-

* * *

_Querido Amor Secreto: _

_Quizás esto nunca terminará… es lo más probable. Y quizás nunca nos podamos olvidar uno de otro ¿pero crees que durará..? Que los besos prohibidos, las miradas no permitidas... ¿no serán nunca descubiertas? Con los ojos que nos miran, no hay como escapárseles… Tengo miedo de que seamos descubiertos, pero contigo me olvido del mundo entero. _

_Hay ojos por todas partes, ojos curiosos sin nada que hacer, que nos miran y observan… y temo que alguno de esos ojos nos descubran, tengo miedo, un miedo que nunca antes sentí. _

_¿Está mal esto? Se que sí. Pero se siente tan bien… es inevitable, es como una fuerza que nos empuja a caer en los brazos del otro, es un amor incontrolable e insaciable. No puedo escribirte más, pues Eriol está cerca… _

_Te amo Syaoran Li, _

_De Sakura. _

Syaoran guardó la carta, y bajó las escaleras…

¡Sr. Li¡Sr. Li¡Por favor, ábrame!.- Syaoran atiende la puerta desesperado y desconcertado.

-Tiene que ir por ella ¡La va a lastimar! Traté de detenerla, pero ya no estaba-

-.¿Quién¿Y quién es usted?.- dice Syaoran aún desesperado, con Kaho Mitsuki llorando en la puerta de su casa..

-Soy Kaho Mitsuki, la prometida de el hermano de Touya, pero no hay tiempo, tiene que ir, él le va a hacer daño-

-..¿Eriol?...¿Eriol le va a hacer daño a Sakura?..- Kaho afirmó con la cabeza. Syaoran tomó su espada y se fue con Kaho Mitsuki…

¿En qué peligros se puede encontrar Sakura?

* * *

**Avances:** **Syaoran se encuentra cara a cara con Eriol ¿pelearán? Touya se entera de que cierta persona y cierta hermana de él se frecuentan ¿querrá aniquilar a esa "cierta persona"? Acción, romance, algo de lágrimas y talvez, solo talvez alguna persona terminará herida….. ¿quién serÿ**

¿Touya se enterará del asunto con Syaoran, o de la verdadera historia de la muerte de su madre¿Qué hará si pasara cualquiera de las dos¿Tomoyo y Sakura podrán verse y ser amigas¿Sakura se enfermar, Y si se enferma, podrá sobrevivir el cercano invierno que se pronto llega¿Seguirá Kaho metiéndose en la vida privada de los demás, Ta bueno para que le haga competencia a "Cristina" ¿no creen¿Qué tendrá planeado Eriol¿Quién es el hombre con el que estuvo hablando?...

Espera esto y más en el prox. Capitulo de " La Primera Ley de lo Prohibido" (El cuál aún no le pongo nombre)

Trataré de actualizarlo en un lapso de una semana, pero no prometo nada… ya que no tengo Internet ahora mismo..

Hugges Kisses

Con todo mi cariño:

Helen Sakura R.L.


	4. Verdades y Ladrones

Notas de la autora: Bueno… no había Internet, así que me costó meterlo en compu.. ya casi estoy ideando el final, así que pronto lo sabrán, en este capt. espero que encuentren algunas de las respuestas que esperaban. ¡Disculpen la demora!

**LEER:** En verdad los reviews me animan mucho más a continuar la historia y hacer lo imposible por meterla en la compu, por tanto éstos son imprescindibles, gracias!

Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a serenity-princess: muchas gracias x tus reviews, x tu tiempo, y bueno, ya veremos si tienes razón o no en este capitulo¡pera trata de conservar el misterio:P; gracias a Sis por sus adorables comentarios, ojala continúes escribiéndome!

* * *

**"La primera Ley de lo Prohibido"**

**Capítulo IV: "Verdades y Ladrones"**

Un día soleado, una brisa fresca y deliciosa, hermosos árboles que adornaban un camino muy agradable. Un excelente día para ir a pasear con tu mejor espada.

Mientras corrían pensaba Syaoran con qué podría encontrarse.

-Que esté con ella solo traerá problemas. Puedo concluir entonces que ha de haber sido usted quien le entrego aquel collar, aquel que la amarró a su amor-

-Eso, pienso yo, no es asunto de usted, si le preocupa alguna cosa, debería ser el camino que nos llevará hacia Sakura. Solo espero que no sea ninguna clase de juego-

-Ajá..¿Ahora la llama por su nombre? Si Touya se enterase…-

"_La llame por su nombre… ni siquiera lo pensé…."_ –No tiene por qué- dijo, respondiendo el comentario de ella.

* * *

-..¿Dónde estamos mi señor?..- dice una temblorosa Sakura.

-...¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?...-

-Si, podría decirse. Es un lugar algo… fuera de lo común-

-El lugar perfecto para un negocio fuera de lo ordinario-

-...¿Cómo?...-

-Tengo que buscar unas mercancías en ese lugar allí- Era un bosque, no tan esposo cómo para no permitir el paso fácil. A unos veinte metros estaba un establecimiento algo pequeño -te traje porque no quiero crear sospechas. Solo espera aquí unos momentos-

"_Syaoran no me dejaría así"_ pensó para sus adentros, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza –Esta bien-

Y así, sintiéndose sola, desamparada y vulnerable, miraba a su alrededor algo más tranquila.

Hasta que escuchó pisadas.

-...¿Hay alguien cerca?...- preguntó ella al aire, sin recibir respuesta.

Y escuchó una más. Y otra pisada más. Hasta que todo quedó en silencio.

-.¿Tienes miedo?.- su piel se erizó cuando una voz grave, honda y asquerosa se acercó a su oído, junto a un grueso y tosco brazo que la apretaba contra aquel cuerpo, que le dificultaba el respirar y a una mano que rodeaba su cuello sosteniendo una fría daga.. con un filo que lastimaba su delicado cuello. –Porque deberías tenerlo- dijo aquel hombre una vez más –Si te quedas tranquila, bella dama, todo será más fácil, para mi y para usted- ella quería gritar, pero aquel filo en su cuello, que la peñiscaba detenía el grito en su garganta.

Pero todo esto no duró mucho.

-Suéltala- Aquel hombre era amenazado por no una simple daga, sino por una espada, y de las mejores por cierto. –Suéltala si no quieres que tus huesos sirvan de comida para mi perro. Esta espada puede cortar tu repulsivo cuello antes de que puedas pestañear- él se arrodilló en el piso, soltando la daga sin pensarlo una segunda vez y pidiendo clemencia, perdón y tocando la hierba con la frente.

-Y así se reduce todo. A un cobarde que no tiene más nada que hacer que robar. Piénsalo, así es cómo ella se sentía mientras tu la amenazabas- Syaoran miró un momento a la bella Sakura, y ella sonrió aliviada –Corre, corre antes de que me arrepienta. No quiero verte nunca más- Aquel dejó en el aire sus agradecimientos, y se fue cayéndose unas cuántas veces por el susto. Pero Syaoran no se dio cuenta que había dejado escapar la respuesta a sus preguntas.

El abrazó a Sakura -...¿Estas bien?...-

-Me has salvado la vida. Nunca sabré como pagarte, Syaoran- dijo Sakura, pero al estar abrazada de él, alzando su vista, observo a una muy informal Kaho Mitsuki. Se separó inmediatamente. Como una niña al ser atrapada en una de sus travesuras. _"¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ah, ya sé, estuve muy ocupada observando a mi ladrón y a los hermosos ojos cafés que salvaban a su doncella" _pensó una sorprendida Sakura.

-Lo supe y ahora lo compruebo. No puedo creer que le haya salvado la vida a usted Sra. **Hiraguisawa**- poniendo acentuación en esta última palabra –para que la malgaste de esta manera, como sobras de comida. Ni eso, pues se la echaríamos a los perros. Esto solo llevará a su perdición. Igual que aquel ser que lleva en su vientre- dijo ella, paralizando a los oyentes, y saliendo del lugar al momento.

Syaoran dejó de ver a la hablante para mirar a una perpleja Sakura.

-Sakura- dijo él, como si de sus labios saliera la cosita más dulce. No sabían que decir. El corrió a abrazarla de nuevo. -Sakura… llevas un hijo nuestro en tu vientre ¿será eso verdad-

-Esto solo significa que Eriol no puede tener hijos, pero ¿ella cómo podría saber? Pero, digo.. un momento ¿qué haces aquí¿Cómo supiste?.- hablaba como si se tratara de una carrera de palabras. -Shh- dijo él poniendo un dedo sutilmente en la boca de ella, mientras se separaba un poco -Tranquila. Yo supe de ti, porque la señorita me lo dijo. ¿Cómo pudo saber eso también? Pero... - Syaoran recordó algo.

-Syaoran... debes irte de aquí... Eriol esta en aquel lugar, puede salir en cualquier momento- _"Eriol"_ pensó Syaoran, le dio un beso a su amada -Te amo- tocó el vientre de ella, le sonrió y se fue. Pero no tan lejos, como Sakura pensó que iba a irse.

-Sa-kura- dijo un Eriol sorprendido, después de un rato en el que Sakura había esperado sola de nuevo.

-.¡Mi señor! Me han tratado de robar o quizás hasta matar. Un buen señor que iba de paso logró llegar a tiempo yme ayudó-

_"Maldito"_ -No te debí dejar aquí sola, fue un error. Volveremos a la casa-

* * *

-Al llegar a la casa-

Como si el mundo girara sin detenerse, en una ruleta sin control, imparable, hasta que los ojos se te cerrasen y te dejases llevar por el vaivén del lugar...

Sakura abrió los ojos, y al hacerlo, había un señor de barbas blancas al lado de su cama. La muchacha gritó el nombre de la mucama. -Tranquila, por favor, soy el Dr. Hikao Tamagochi-

-...¿Doctor¿Qué me pasó?...-

-Usted se desvaneció- Sakura se sorprendió "Yo... ¿Desvanecerme? Si comí bien hoy. Y el sol no estaba tan caliente.. ¿habré contraído un virus?..."

-Pero está usted bien. Si me disculpa, Sra., voy a hablar con su esposo- al abrir la puerta, Eriol estaba parado allí. Sakura se levantó cuidadosamente y procuró no hacer ruido para poder escuchar la conversación de los hombres- se sintió un poco en desbalance, pero llegó.

-Excelentes noticias, su esposa está embarazada, va a ser afortunadamentepadre-

-...¿Embarazada?...-

Sakura sintió un apretón en el pecho. Pero no era porsu condición. "¡Ya lo sabe!"

-..¿Es... es posible aunque no hayamos... tenido relaciones sexuales en las últimas semanas?..-

-Claro. Los síntomas se muestran, no todas las veces claro, después del primer mes-

Sakura se sonrojó. Y el sentimiento de preocupación desapareció parcialmente al escuchar que el doctor confirmó que era de Eriol el bebé. Pero todavía estaba la preocupación de que no era en verdad de él.

-Gracias doctor- El sentimiento de felicidad, estaba combinado con una preocupación inminente, ya que todos sus planes se cancelarían por esto _"Alégrate, vas a tener un hijo"_

Sakura avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cama. Y allí se encontró ella, envuelta en enredos emocionales como nunca antes tuvo_ Esto solo llevará a su perdición,_ las palabras exactas de Kaho recorrieron su mente e hicieron eco. Sus ojos se perdieron en una luna cuarto creciente, una plateada, lejana, y hermosa luna. _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

* * *

_

-.¡Voy a ser padre!.-

-.¿Qué está usted diciendo?.-

-Mi semilla ha dado fruto en el vientre de mi mujer. Los planes se han cancelado. Voy a tener un hijo ahora-

El Sr. caminó hacia el sillón de la sala. Se sentó y tomó una pipa y la puso en su propia boca. Y entonó una carcajada. -.¿Qué tiene de gracioso?.- él hombre detuvo su risa -Siéntate. No quiero que un invitado mío este incomodo-

-Dígame usted lo que tenga que decirme-

-Las cosas que se pactan no se deshacen de la noche a la mañana, querido Hiraguisawa, la vida no es tan sencilla como la has pintado-

-.¿Qué propones¿Que acabe con mi propia semilla?.-

-.¿Estás seguro que es "tuya"?.-

-.¿Qué quieres decir?.- Eriol se sintió ofendido. Y escuchó atento.

* * *

Detrás de unas plantas salió Syaoran, erguido, minutos después de que Sakura ya no se divisaba más en el paisaje al irse con Eriol. El mismo, no había tocado un solo cabello de ella. _"...¿Porque Mitsuki me dijo tal cosa? Ella mencionó que Eriol le haría daño a mi Sakura¿Habrá sido una equivocación? Solo espero que no abra la boca al hermano de Sakura"_ Syaoran se tranquilizó un poco. Pero una vez más volvió a la interrogante y obstinación que tenía en su cabeza, y que no lo dejaba tranquilo_"¿Dejaré que un hombre tan bajo como Eriol Hiraguisawa crié a un hijo mío?"_

* * *

-.¡Misao!.- grita, y casi de inmediato un hombre entra al salón obediente, esperando por órdenes. -Tráelo- un "de inmediato" se escucha perdiéndose en el aire rápidamente, y así mismo un hombre, de brazos gruesos y toscos, entra al salón. Amarradas sus manos se encuentran y cae de rodillas en el piso por la fuerza del tal Misao, con el cabello negro delante de su cara, y la saliva saliendo de su boca.

-.¡Tú!.-grita Eriol -Te agradecería tu incompetencia, pero me das demasiado asco-

-Dile lo que sabes- en la cabeza de Eriol se siembra una interrogante más con este comentario.

-Fui a cumplir vuestras órdenes, y la tenía justo donde quería, pero...-

-.¿Pero qué¡Habla rápido!.-

-Un hombre me detuvo. No sé cómo llegó a sus oídos el que yo me encontraba allí. Con una espada preparado me amenazó. Pero lo más extraño fue, además de atrevido, si me permite decirlo- dijo el hombre irguiéndose un poco hacia sus oyentes -que al dejarme libre, miré un momento atrás, él abrazó a la Sra. y ella correspondió como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y cómo me caí varias veces, escuché que lo llamó informalmente, por su nombre…-

* * *

-Kaho ¿está segura de lo que usted me está diciendo?.-

-Amor mío ¿es queya no cree en mi?.-

* * *

-.¿Qué hombre¡Dime su nombre!.- Eriol casi estallaba en rabia, se levantó de la silla, colocando su rostro cerca del arrodillado.

-No lo escuché bien. Un hombre de cabellos y ojos cafés, alto y de músculos-

-.¿Cómo pudiste ver todo eso?.- dice impaciente.

-Lo vi... y puedo ser un ladrón incivilizado, pero mi memoria nunca falla- dijo, mirando a Eriol. -No me mires a los ojos escoria- y así él lo hizo.

-Dos palabras,Hiraguisawa: Syaoran Li-dijo el hombre del sillón, captando la atención de Eriol-Es el único con esa descripción en este pequeño pueblo, mayor de edad-

-.¡DESGRACIADO!.- los celos que se sentían calientes en las entrañas, devoraban el cuerpo, la mente y el alma de Eriol Hiraguisawa.

_Fin del capítulo cuatro_!... Quiero dejarlos con la extrema duda, así que hice el capt. más corto que creo he hecho en mi vida...

* * *

**Avances: Pues esta vez si ¡se encuentran cara a cara Eriol y Syaoran¿Qué podremos esperar de este encuentro?... Pasa un suceso extraño en la comunidad ¿tendrá que ver con ellos?.. ¡Alguien más saldrá herido!... ¿cómo lo herirán? **

¿Sakura Embarazada? (Si, si, muy predecible.. pero hey, tenía que hacerlo..)¿Eriol es el estéril?...¿Cómo se verá en su hombría esto?..¿Que hará Eriol?..¿Le dirá Kaho a Touya lo que ha visto?..¿y si es así que hara?...¿Qué es de la vida de los otros personajes?.. Pero sobretodo ¿QUE HARA ERIOL?..¿y Syaoran?..¿y Sakura?...¿Qué pasara?..¡Eriol! ...

Esto y otros detalles más en el próximo capt. de **"La primera Ley de lo Prohibido" **(Sin título aún)

**MI EMAIL POR SI QUIEREN QUE LES AVISE PARA EL NUEVO CAPT. ES: Kisses **

**Con todo mi cariño: **

**Helen Sakura R.L. **


	5. Consecuencias del amar sin permiso

Notas de la autora: ¡Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo! Espero sus comentarios. Gracias. Sigan dejando sus reviews! Me incitan mucho a seguir escribiendo!

**LEER:** Los puntos que aparecen antes de exclamaciones e interrogaciones, son necesarios, porque no se porque al salvar el documento y 2 signos están pegados (ejem-…¿…?...etc.), se borra uno de los dos¡si alguien sabe como solucionar esto por favor hágamelo saber!.

Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a _The Dark:_ thanks por los reviews aunque no se si es q me odias o te gusto.. :S estoy algo confundida, gracias de todos modos, solo no uses palabras tan despectivas, y q es empalmar? oo? Muchas graciassss!; a _Norma:_ gracias por tu comentario! Ya en este capítulo tendrás un enfrentamiento!; gracias de nuevo a _serenityprincess!_ ¡Muchas gracias!; a _Miki_ .¡gracias!; a_ Marina_ por su apoyo y alagos!; _Káka_, gracias también! Sigan escribiéndome! Si quieren pueden dejar su e-mail y les aviso para el siguiente y posiblemente último capítulo o mandar a diría en el "asunto", "Capítulo listo" y sin abrirlo ya saben q está listo (por si temen q yo les vaya a mandar un virus) bueno.. basta.. ¡al fic!...

* * *

**"La primera Ley de lo Prohibido" **

**Capítulo III: "Consecuencias Del Amar Sin Permiso" **

_En estos momentos tan delicados, he vislumbrado tus labios pronunciando un 'te amo', sin detenerme a pensar en la cordura ni en la razón, pues me ha enredado tu voz con delicadas letras que al combinarse forman bellos compases de dos palabras sutiles y tan inmensas. _

_Ahora debo informarte que mi esposo sabe que estoy esperando un hijo para el próximo otoño y está feliz por ello. Si en sus manos cayesen los inocentes pensamientos de la criatura, el destruiría esa inocencia irreparablemente. ¿Qué debemos hacer amor mío? Para que ni el hombre más astuto tome a nuestro hijo. _

_Esperando tu respuesta, _

_Sakura K.. _

Syaoran estrujó la carta. A pesar de que poco sabía de la unión de un hombre y una mujer, si estaba consciente de que de esta resultaba un hijo. Pero nunca la idea de que esto les pasaría a ellos, recorrió sus cabeza. Talvez, como un 'flash', y solo eso.

Pensativo ahora, se recostó en la hermosa y gran cama. Quizás muy grande para una sola persona. Con una mano en su frente y sus ojitos cerrados… hasta el siguiente día.

* * *

Ese día Eriol no llegó a la casa. Su hombría había sido burlada, su virilidad dudada ¿a qué hombre respetado le habrían acusado de infértil? Pero sobretodo¿a cuál lo habían engañado y sido tan ignorante al respecto? Tomó una decisión y se iba a apegar a ella. El odio convertía al mounstro en un demonio ciego enlazado a la demencia.

* * *

Miró al lado de su cama **- **Eriol no llegó anoche**-** Se dijo así misma. Al ver el otro lado de la cama casi intacto. Se sentó y estiró los brazos y el cuerpo. Pero sin aviso, la tranquilidad se vio irrumpida por el hombre con el que dormía _casi_ cada noche. Se acercó a ella y ella aún sentada abrió los ojos como si viera al mismo demonio.

Eriol la miró con desagrado y asco.. y le escupió la cara.

Sakura tomó una sábana para tratar de limpiarse el rostro, pero Eriol tomó su brazo y la detuvo... ella aún seguía seria.

Todavía te atreves a mirarme a los ojos... **-** Tomó entonces el rostro de ella con agresividad. **- **Te lo preguntaré solo una vez **- **¿me has sido infiel Sakura? **– **

**- **¿Cuántas veces lo ha sido usted? **- **Quizá fue el tiempo que había vivido callada, quizá la represión del desagrado y de lo que sentía, o talvez el estrés que había cargado en sus hombros y que le tenían el cuello y vida tensas. Él la tiró a la cama al instante.

**- **Ahora... ¡CONTESTAME! **- **

_"Los dioses están conmigo"_ pensó ella abriendo lo ojos abiertamente, y dijo con valentía-_Tú_ te has regalado a cualquier prostituta que se te ha puesto en el camino, sin pensar un segundo en yo que soy tu esposa ¿crees que no lo sé? Seré mujer, pero no estúpida-

**- **¿TÚ?...¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, te exijo más respeto!. Aún sigo siendo tu esposo. Te he dado todo ¡TODO!... ¿y así es como me pagas?... Estúpida...jajajaja **-** rió **- **Si ¡eso es lo que eres! Si alguna vez te engañé, fue tu culpa ¡no me complacías nunca como esposa! Yo soy el que trae la comida a la mesa ¡tu te encargas de complacerme! **- **

**- **¿Eso es todo lo que soy? **- **dijo Sakura, muy seria, pero herida, aún en la cama.

Eriol sonrió satisfecho **- **¡Si, eso es todo lo que eres!... ¡Ahora, vienes conmigo! **- **

Prácticamente la arrastró para que fuera con él. Ella gritaba "suéltame" pero era inútil.

Más arriba de las otras, estaba una, la mejor de las espadas.

* * *

**- **Disculpe la molestia, espero no sea un mal momento**- **

**- **No se preocupe, es un placer tener hermosas mujeres en la casa**-**

**- **Gracias **-** dijo ella, sonrojándose un poco **- **Mi esposo y yo queremos invitarle cordialmente a una reunión social que se hará el próximo Domingo, y siendo usted un importante comerciante y nuevo en el pueblo a nuestro parecer es apropiado que asista a dicha reunión. Disculpe la ausencia de él, pero está de viaje **- **

**- **Mmm **-** dudó un momento **- **Creo que es atractiva la idea, me interesaría mucho, muchas gracias por... **- **

**- **¡Déjenme entrar! **-** un grito descomunal se apodera de toda la casa...

* * *

**- **¿Adónde me lleva? **-** dice Sakura, extrañamente valiente y amenazante.

**- **¿Qué es lo que te sucede?..¿Es que acaso ya no tienes miedo? **- **respondió Eriol, ahora le parecía haber visto algo que no le agradaba en una mujer: valor. El era el intimidante, el hombre, ella solo era un objeto de placer y debilidad.

Pero Sakura no se quedó callada **- **¡Por quien tengo miedo es por mi hijo, no miedo hacia usted! **-** Eriol respondió ahora con una cachetada. La guió en el camino, con un cuchillo en la mano, y extrañamente hacia un lugar oscuro y espeso en árboles y plantas. Fijó su mirada un momento en una margarita, tan solitaria, un retoño parecía, pues sus hermanas flores aún dormían en sus capullitos. Quizás era la última margarita que vería.

* * *

**-** Oh, por los dioses ¿Quién es ese hombre? **- **exclamó la Sra. Akisuke. **- **Déjalo entrar Wei **- **dice Syaoran calmadamente. El ritmo de su corazón se ha acelerado.

**- **¡No me mientas desgraciado!..¡Y dime que ella está aquí! **- **

Ni las mujeres que antes inundaban sus casa para llenarlo de antenciones se encontraban, el se había despedido de ellas el día en que "conoció" a Sakura (nuevamente), pues se sentía incómodo al recibir las atenciones que no fueran de su amada flor. **- **¿De qué habla? Si le dijera eso , le mentiría entonces. **-** responde Syaoran, esta vez, algo desorientado.

Kaho Mitsuki, entra también, se nota en su rostro que está perturbada. **- **¡Sakura está en peligro!. **- **dice el hermano de la misma **-**¿Qué?** - **responden casi al unísono Tomoyo y Syaoran. **- **Yo soy la única que ha estado aquí con el joven Li, ella no se encuentra en esta casa. **-**

Touya iba decir algo; perdón, a gritar algo. **- **Espere...** - **pero Kaho lo interrumpió. **– **Ella no está aquí, mi señor, no lo está **–**continúa, dejando unas cuántas interrogaciones en la mente de Tomoyo.**- **La siento lejos... puedo llevarle con ella**- **

**-**¿Es que acaso esto tiene que ver con brujería? **- **dice una sorprendida e intrigada Tomoyo. Pero todos salen de allí, Syaoran clama que irá con ellos, a Touya no le convence del todo la idea, pero aún así no replica en voz alta. Por lo cual, el castaño busca su caballo para pronto alcanzar a los novios.

* * *

**- **Aquí está la prostituta de mi esposa... Aquí os traigo vuestra ofrenda para que pueda morir y a cambio yo podré tener una esposa con hijos y con más riquezas **- **

**- **¿Por qué la has traído? **- **dice el hombre, que Sakura no ha podido ver bien, ya que se encuentra en un sillón. En el mismo de siempre. Observando una fogata. Como suele hacerlo. **- **Quiero hacerla sufrir **- **responde Eriol. Las espada que lleva en sí se le ve muy varonil.

Sakura experimenta un sentimiento espantoso que le atraviesa todo el cuerpo. El temor ha apoderado su cuerpecito.

**- **Tal cosa significa que has descubierto por fin que aquel que ella lleva en su vientre, no es tu hijo **- **

El hombre después de decir lo último, se levanta de su asiento y mira directamente a Sakura. Es un hombre de cabellos negros, de ojos azules y tez blanca. –Sr.. Sr. Daidouji-

* * *

Syaoran se ha dado cuenta que hay una mujer a su lado, que camina con el **- **Sra. Akisuke... **- **y ella responde, segura de sí misma.** – **Por favor, déjeme acompañarle. **– **El castaño no puede resistirse a las palabras dulces de ella, y deja que se monte atrás de él.

Kaho ha empezado a vislumbrar el lugar en donde Sakura se encuentra. Tomoyo se pregunta por qué ella es la que los guía, por qué sabe tanto, y por qué solo han hablado en lenguaje que solo ellos mismos pueden comprender. Pero la emoción de su día a día solo se reduce a las fiestas, y deseaba ansiosamente saber que se sentía tener algo de drama, algo diferente a su monotonía, algo de aventura, quizás. Y esta era su oportunidad.

Pero la voz de la mujer le truncó los pensamientos **- **La siento débil Touya, espero que no le hayan hecho daño **- **Los pensamientos de la señora de Akisuke, habían cambiado a preocupación. ¿Qué podría pasarle a Sakura? Pero sobretodo ¿Cómo ella podría saberlo, a no ser que estuviera detrás de todo eso?

"_¿Adónde nos llevarán? La duda me consume, y las palabras que ellos usan al hablar, las frases que formulan, solo me llegan a confundir más, como si fueran indescifrables acertijos" _

Mientras los cinco personajes estaban más y más inmersos en la impaciencia, pronto se acercaban más y más al lugar donde Sakura estaba.

El sol era presente. Por lo cual las mujeres llevaban cómicos paraguas arriba de sus cabezas, de los cuales al subir al caballo se tuvieron que deshacer. Y estaban atrás de los hombres, temerosas. Ellos, cuáles valientes héroes, iban confiados en sí mismos, pero no sentían el mismo tipo de confianza hacia el compañero. El hermano de la buscada, contenía por dentro reprimidas la molestia y los celos, porque el hombre que compartía el mismo camino con el, había tomado a su hermana como suya, y se asqueaba cada vez que pensaba en ello, y más se molestaba, por supuesto. El joven de al lado, motivo de su asco, solo tenía en sus adentros la impotencia y sentía una compartida incomodidad al estar al lado de aquel.

Iban en busca de Sakura Hiraguisawa, galopando con decisión. Solo que ninguno de ellos, podría saber con precisión si ella aún respiraba o no.

Observaron el cielo casi todos, el sol desaparecía, como si la noche quisiera empaparlos con su oscuridad, con sus sombras. ¿Qué era aquello? Un suceso nunca antes visto por aquellos cinco.

La esperanza, que no era mucha, era la única que los mantenía de pie, en el camino hacia aquella pobre muchacha, que quizás había sido llevada al lugar aquel hace segundos o talvez hace mas de veinte minutos, no lo podrían decir con seguridad. Lo que yo puedo decirles es que quizás (con seguridad se los digo), éstos eran los últimos segundos y minutos para Sakura Kinomoto de Hiraguisawa.

¿Sobrevivirán?...¿O Syaoran quedará descorazonado y Eriol triunfará...?

* * *

¿Intrigados? Espero que sí ... MUAJAJAJA...

...¿Sakura morirá en las manos de esos dos?. ¿Eriol logrará escapar antes de que todos lleguen para proseguir matando a Yue?. ¿Tomoyo aclarará sus dudas sin asustarte y pensar que han hecho un pacto con el demonio?. ¿Por qué Kaho siente todo esto, acaso es bruja?. ¿Qué es este suceso extraño que ha pasado en el cielo?. ¿Syaoran logrará rescatar a Sakura?. ¿Pero que pasará después?. ¿Touya lo aceptarà lo hará Fujitaka?. ¿El mundo?

**AVANCES: Tomoyo tendrá un encuentro con el PASADO y descubrirá también , otro oscuro secreto en el PRESENTE; Kaho revela el poder que contiene su mente; Fujitaka aparece en escena FURIOSO ¿Por qué será..?; Syaoran LLORA!..¿Habrá perdido a alguien importante?; La autora estará en la escuela... NOOOO! **

Sacaré un tiempo para estar con ustedes, así que si veo que es mucho tiempo el que me toma, será el último capitulo el prox... sino no, no sé.. Veánlo por ustedes mismos... No se pierdan de esto y mucho más en el próximo capiítulo de **"La primera Ley de lo Prohibido" **titulado **"Lágrimas de Cocodrilo"**

**CURIOSIDADES **

**Aquí van algunas curiosidades con las que me tope mientras hacia otra de mis investigaciones en tiempo de ocio, en algunas, se denota la injusticia a la mujer y en otras ignorancia, otras son solo curiosidades !**

1- El castigo por adulterio en Roma era la amputación de la nariz.

2- En la antigua Babilonia se permitía a los hombres ofrecer a sus esposas como pago colateral por un préstamo.

3- En la época medieval, la doctrina cristiana ordenaba que el coito debiera ser evitado a toda costa. El coito era sólo para procrear y no se debía sentir placer durante el acto sexual.

4- Durante la época Victoriana se les consideraba enfermas a las mujeres que tenían su menstruación y se les obligaba a permanecer en cama.

5- En la antigua Babilonia, el código de Hamurabi, castigaba a la mujer que era violada sexualmente. Si una mujer soltera era violada era culpa del violador. Si una mujer casada era violada, se consideraba este hecho como un acto de adulterio por parte de la mujer. Ella y el violador eran sentenciados a morir ahogados.

6- La antigua ley hebrea obligaba al violador a pagar una suma de dinero al padre de la victima y contraer matrimonio con ella.

7- Hasta 1884, una mujer en Inglaterra podía ser encarcelada por negarle el sexo a su esposo.

8- Los delfines y los humanos son los únicos animales que además de la reproducción también tienen sexo sólo por placer.

9- Las primeras erecciones del hombre se dan en el último trimestre del embarazo, cuando aun son fetos.

10- En 1996, los Norte Americanos gastaron más de 8 mil millones de dólares en material pornográfico.


	6. Lágrimas de Cocodrilo

Notas de la autora¡REGRESE! Como les dije... estaba en la escuela, y estoy muy atareada, ni para mi novio bello tengo tiempo! (H+D RULZZ 19 de abril..¡TWO YEARS! Uff.. tranquila helen... tranquila...)

**LEER: YA EL OTRO CAPITULO ESTÁ LISTO, SOLO TENGO QUE SUBIRLO, PORQUE ME HABÍA QUEDADO MUY LARGO ESTE. ASIQUE SERÁ EN LA CONTINUACION QUE SUBIRE MUY PRONTO ¡PORQUE ESTA LISTA! **

Agradecimientos: gracias _KOTEOTAKU_ por tu review!; _RIKA-CHAN _te agradezco el ánimo y pues las respuestas a tus preguntas estarán en este o en siguientes capítulos (si hay siguientes no…); _MEGUMI-CHAN_ gracias por el review, y disculpa la tardanza. _MIKI-MATSURA_ THANKS! Por el apoyo y el review, y bueno ya veré si les traigo más curiosidades aunq sean raras :P, mientras más raras mejor. De hecho hoy 14, entre al cole :(…; _SERENITYPRINCESS_ gracias! En verdad, has sido fiel lectora : ), y disculpa, no te odio, mi papa me odia! La compu se la llevo y bueno me qde sin ella ;;..; _MOCYLI_ gracias por el review y pienso lo mismo q tu ; _SAKUCEREZO4 _gracias por tu ánimo, y pues el asunto del enfentamiento, pues se supone q fue lo q pasó con lo del dinero, pero por error, en el avance de el capt. donde ya había puesto el enfrentamiento, veremos q trae mi imaginación ahora..?... Muchas gracias a TODOS!

* * *

**"La primera Ley de lo Prohibido" **

**Capítulo III: "Lágrimas de Cocodrilo" **

No hay dolor más desgarrador y más fuerte que el de un corazón partido. El pecho se comprime, los pelos se erizan, las lágrimas, incontrolables se sienten tibias en la piel, los nervios en las piernas te abandonan; los sentidos desaparecen, pues tu mente se descontrola y solo quieres morir o desaparecer.

Quizás un guapo chico de cabellos castaños y largos, recogidos en una cola baja, de mirada seria pero decidida, proyectada por unos ojos cafés hermosos, talvez, él debía probar la amargura de un dolor tan fuerte y desgarrador como el de un corazón partido.

* * *

Desenfundó su espada. Rozó la tersa y erizada piel de tan delicada flor. 

La belleza de una flor en invierno, tan rara y celestial, corrompida por las armas mortales. La cuchilla había rozado el brazo de la castaña, causando una herida abierta y dolorosa en el mismo... **-**Syaoran..** – **

* * *

Otro hombre, de cabellos igualmente largos e igualmente recogidos como el anterior, pregunta impaciente sobre la cercanía del lugar al que se dirigen. Sus cabellos amarrados divinamente ondeaban casi en la cara de una mujer que apretaba su cintura. Ella era la que estaba dirigiendo el camino, mediante su "sexto sentido". 

Esto nos lleva a otro pelinegra que acaba de avergonzarle el hecho de estrujar a otro hombre, que no es el suyo... Mírenla: iba a un lugar que no conocía, con gente que casi no veía, entre otras cosas más. Pero allí se encontraba, pensando positivamente, un tanto penosa por la cercanía de los cuerpos.

Pero el hombre que ella "estrujaba" no tenía ni idea, de que rodeaba su cintura. Así si hubiera sido una cadena o una cascabel, el no se daría cuenta. Por su cabeza el nombre de la muchacha no había figurado en lo absoluto. Ya sus pensamientos tenían dueña, y en eso solo se preocupaba.

Pequeña, "humilde", disimulada, y escondida convenientemente, la pelinegra, Tomoyo, bajaba ayudada de los hombres. Si ellos no hubieran estado allí, como fornidos acompañantes, posiblemente, habría sido una caída muy "fea".

Al bajar de las monturas, desenfundaron sus espadas los hombres; y las mujeres, caminaban protegidas por lo varonil de las figuras que las acompañaban. Tocaron la puerta con brusquedad y un hombre los atendió para ser amenazado a muerte por el filo de la espada del pelinegro, Touya. El miedo recorrió el cuerpo del sirviente, y dejó el paso libre a los nuevos visitantes, abriendo la otra puerta. Vieron hombres tomando cerveza, y mujeres en deshonra, jugueteando y dejando que otros juguetearan con ellas. El sirviente los llevó a un cuarto atrás del bar.

Un pedazo de su vida era cruelmente lastimado… allí había una ventana con destellos dorados y una espada en todo su esplendor a la luz del sol brillando, con rojo fluido escurriéndosele y con un portador lleno de ira y martirio. Combinación artística y mortal.

Las personas que se encontraban allí, menos la que los guío al lugar, llevaban parte de sí mismos en ese pequeño espacio. Syaoran, a su amada, Touya a su querida hermana, y Tomoyo… ¿a su padre?...

Sus mangas recortadas, sus ropas sucias y maltratadas, su mirada perdida en el suelo frío y duro en el que se encontraba arrodillada. Así estaba Sakura Hiraguisawa.

**-**¡Padre!- grita Tomoyo, aturdida por la situación.

**-**¡Suéltala desgraciado!- ahora lo hace Touya, empapado en ira. La cual no es buena para nadie. **-**¡Suéltala!**- **repite Syaoran., amenazando como Touya ya lo había hecho con su espada.

Eriol lo hizo.

En sus cinco sentidos nunca hubiera hecho tal cosa, pero su locura había llegado al borde. Se arrodilló, embriagado en locura, pidiendo perdón...

**-**¡No me haga daño, usted majestad!.. **–** dijo entre risas y sollozos... **-**¡la desgraciada de la hermana del pretencioso Kinomoto es la culpable!.. Se acostó con ese hombre, majestad.. ¡con ese!**-** señaló a un Syaoran rojito como tomate, entre molesto y avergonzado por el comentario. **-**¡Yo solo quiero justicia!**-** lágrimas corrierron por la mejilla de ese hombre mientras se reía sin ganas... La imagen parecía distorsionada y macabra. Su cara, también roja como un tomate, mostraba gestos de una persona que segura y positivamente, no estaba cuerda.

La ira de Syaoran incrementó, pero no fue más grande que la de Touya... Su espada rozó levemente el rostro del hombre arrodillado, pero solo eso bastó para que la sangre (sorpresivamente roja y normal) de una herida hecha a filo de espada, goteara.

**-**¡Cállate!**-**

Tomoyo tapaba su boca sorprendida, miró a su padre, como muchas veces atrás, decepcionada. Sin pensarlo otra vez, fue en ayuda de Sakura. Syaoran la ayudaba a pararse.

**-**Tomoyo...no traicionarías a tu padre de esa manera... ¿no es cierto?**-** ella no quiso ni mirarlo.

**-**¡A éste me lo llevo yo!- dijo nuevamente, Touya. Amenazando con espada a Eriol, decidido en llevarlo a una autoridad y alegar que estaba loco. ¿Olvidé mencionar que Touya es militar? Pues, lo es. Al salir del cuarto, tomó una botella y la estrelló en la cabeza de Eriol, dejándolo inconciente. Y ofreció dinero al que lo ayudara a llevarlo a su caballo...

**-**Háblame. Estoy aquí. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte. Háblame... que el dolor de verte así me consume-

De pronto, ella ya no ve más a el piso. Concentra sus ojos ahora en los de él. –Syaoran- Y gime de dolor, como si algo punzara su estómago. -¡Tenemos que llevarla a un médico!- dice Tomoyo. Desesperada. Syaoran toma a Sakura en sus brazos, y las otras mujeres lo siguen.

**-**¡Tomoyo!..¡Ven aquí!..¡Tomoyo!- grita su padre, pero la nombrada hace caso omiso.

**-**Yo creo en tu fuerza, mi Sakura- su voz la tranquiliza, cual sedante, y cae, con el eco de la voz amada en su oído. Cae, en un profundo sueño. Lograron encontrar una carroza y pagándole al señor, éste los llevó a la casa del médico. –Si te sucede cualquier cosa... noimaginoque sería de mi vida...- le susurra al oído, mientras llora en silencio, en un pobre disimulo, ya que Kaho y Tomoyo se han dado cuenta.

* * *

La tarde pasa lentamente hasta que el manto negro de la noche, bordado en estrellas y en una redonda luna, cubre el cielo mientras se esconde el sol. 

**-**¿Estás bien?-

**-**Yo...yo lo estoy- Sakura responde como si fuera una pregunta capciosa. -¿Tú lo estas?-

**-**Ahora que me has abierto los ojos nuevamente, lo estoy-

* * *

Es una casa bastante cómoda. No muy lujosa, ni muy humilde, no muy elegante, ni muy rústica. En la sala, sentadas en dos muebles, esperaban las dos mujeres. Y Syaoran Li, recostado a una columna que daba al jardín, miraba silencioso el paisaje, sin ocultar demasiado su preocupación. 

**-**¿Cómo usted lo supo?-

**-**¿Eh?- Kaho es tomada por sorpresa -¿Disculpa?-

**-**Lo siento, se que estoy siendo curiosa, pero creo merecer alguna clase de explicación, no los he delatado. Ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Solo quiero esa respuesta, por favor- dice Tomoyo, mostrando una característica sonrisa. Una que solo ella sabe dar, hasta en los peores momentos. Y así comenzó la historia.

**-**Desde muy pequeña mi familia implantó en mi la semilla de la magia. Ésta creció y creció hasta desarrollarse muy satisfactoriamente, cómo hoy está desarrollada en mi, como este "instinto" que cualquiera llamaría brujería. Pero esto existe, la magia es un mundo sin conocer que apenas hemos explorado débilmente. Touya también es poseedor de este don, que es la magia-

**-**¿El hermano de la Sr. Hiraguisawa?..¿Cómo usted puede saberlo?-

**-**Así es. Yo lo siento, personas como tu esposo, el Sr. Fujitaka, como ellos, no pueden sentirlo, y no pueden ser sentidos de la forma en que yo lo siento a él. Yo simplemente he practicado más esto durante años. Puedo prever y sentir cosas a mi alrededor. Y sé que tu no revelarás mi pequeño secreto- dice Kaho, sonriendo débilmente, y Tomoyo le responde con una de "esas" sonrisas.

* * *

**-**¿Estabas con la Sr. Mitsuki y la Sr. Akisuke y hermano?- 

**-**Si amor mío, solo tu hermano no estaba. Pero no hablemos de eso. Te he extrañado tanto que no sé que hacer. Mis manos sudan y casi tiemblo. Y estoy ansioso de estar a tu lado...- Dice él esto, sentado en una silla, al lado de ella, pero sin tocarla. Solo por un momento recorre la mejilla de ella, como cualquier amante que ha estado lejos de su amor durante días eternos. –Syaoran... dices todo esto, pero solo es para alegrarme ¿no es cierto? Porque no hay melodía o poesía que pueda arrancar el dolor que siento ahora. ¡He perdido a mi hijo!-

_Flashback _(Antes de entrar al salón)

Lo siento tanto Sr.-

**-**No... no es mío, no es mi esposa- Syaoran se apoya un momento en la baranda de la escalera, y por un espejo grande de un cuarto puede ver a la bella de flor que el ama. Y llora nuevamente. Dejando atrás el machismo que talvez alguna vez tuvo, dejando el orgullo. Llora porque le duele perder ese fruto de un amor, y porque le duele que ella deba sufrir... una vez más.

_End Flashback_

**-**A nuestro hijo, mi vida- dice mirándola tiernamente –Pero lo superaremos, no te preocupes. Aún no estaba listo para venir-

**-**Fue ... Eriol.. fue todo el maltrato...el... lo sintió-

**-**No menciones ese nombre- Syaoran cambió a serio, pero solo unos momentos, hasta que volvió en sí. –Hemos perdido a nuestro hijo porque no estaba listo para venir, nadie más nos lo ha quitado-

**-**Mi amor...- Sakura llora casi en silencio, mientras su amado Syaoran trata de reconfortarla, y la fortalece con su amor.

Al día siguiente

**-**¡Ella es la adúltera!..¡Ella es!..¡Ella..ES!.. **¡**Mátenla,** ¡**SE LO MERECE..**-**

**-**¿Qué dice ese hombre?**-** pregunta un señor uniformado.

**-**Solo dice cosas sin sentido, dejémoslo y vayámonos ya de aquí**-** respondió inmediatamente el otro tipo. Tenía lentes, un cabello grisáceo y liso, de piel blanca, con facciones muy suaves. Uniformado, al igual que el otro. Al salir del lugar, éste hombre descrito, vio aotro detrás de un árbol cercano. **–**Adelántate, creo que se me ha perdido algo, iré a buscarlo**-** se despidieron, y él siguió su camino. Al ver que el otro se iba, se acercó el árbol. **-**¿Está todo bien?**- **

**-**Si, todos piensan que ha parado en loco. Y no está muy lejos de ser cierto. Te lo agradezco**- **

**-**No te preocupes después de todo lo que has hecho por mi, a pesar de que mi hermano está casado con una Daidouji**-**

**-**No digas tonterías**-** dijo el hombre detrás del árbol -Mi hermana ha perdido al hijo, y está grave, necesito acompañarla-

**-**Lo siento tanto, ella siempre ha sido una excelente y bien educada joven-

**-**Si...todavía no puedo..creerlo..- dice el hombre atrás del árbol –No te preocupes tanto, que tu futura esposa y yo estamos para apoyarte, Touya-

**-**Gracias por lo de ayer de nuevo, gracias por el apoyo.. nos veremos mañana,.. Yuki- y así Touya despidió a su amigo, tratando en el camino de reflexionar y sin descontrolarse el mismo, sin saber como tomar todo lo que había sucedido, todavía.-

* * *

Las recuerda de nuevo. Sin arrepentirse. Siendo fuerte. Pero la martirizan. Las palabras que se dicen en momentos como ése. 

Lo recuerda y repasa nuevamente.

_Flashback _(La noche anterior)

**-**¡Descarada! Mi hija!...¡MI PROPIA HIJA ME HA FALTADO AL RESPETO! **–**

**-**¿Qué sucede?- dice una asustada Kaho.

**-**¡La historia se vuelve a repetir, y no puedo detenerlo!**-**

**-**Veo.. Touya se lo ha dicho...**-**

**-**No puedo creerlo...**- **

**-**¿No puede creer qué, padre?**-** Fujitaka mira a su hija, respirando profundo.

**-**Hija...-

**-**Se lo que...-

**-**¡Calla!...¡No hables! Tus insolencias ya han alcanzado un nivel que no voy a seguir tolerando**-** dice Fujitaka a su hija.

**-**Pero padre..**-** contesta Sakura, tratando de que la escuchara.

**-**¡Me avergüenzas!**-** dice furioso –Pero a pesar de eso, nunca supe lo que hacía el desgraciado de tu esposo, se lo merece..y tú ¡nunca tuviste la decencia de decírmelo!.. ¡Soy tu padre!...¡Los dioses saben que te amo! Pero no te voy a permitir que continúes el amorío este con Li, te quedarás conmigo y tu hermano**- **

El miedo que siempre había tenido Sakura se había esfumado desde el momento que enfrentó a Eriol, como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado. **–**Le respeto porque es mi padre, y siempre le voy a amar, pero ni usted ni nadie más, me va a prohibir irme de este lugar. Tomaré las riquezas que me dejó Eriol y me iré lejos, y nadie podrá detenerme**- **

_End Flashback_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_CHANCHANCHAN!CHAN¡ENDD!_

¿Intrigados? Eso espero. Porque así están las cosas: falta el esperado encuentro de tomoyo con el pasado (ya lo tuvo con el presente); Syaoran y Sakura estan juntos pero no pueden ser vistos haciendo nada indebido porque ella sigue casada y ¡no puede buscar novio tan rapido de todas formas, entonces ¿adonde se piensa ir sola? además, necesita recuperase. Y Syaoran no puede acompañarla a ese viaje tan rapido. ¿y que pasara con el padre de Tomoyo? Sobretodo Touya lo dejara así. ¿Se descubrira el adulterio¿Sakura no se siente mal por ese hecho?

Manden opinión¿Creen que lo que Sakura hizo estuvo bien?

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: El encuentro de Tomoyo, alguien ¡desaparece de la historia, Sakura conoce nuevos personajes¡el final de la historia! No se lo pierdan! En el prox. capítulo de ****"La primera Ley de lo Prohibido"titulado:**** "Lágrimas de Cocodrilo:..." (sin completar)**

**Curiosidades **

¿Sabían que las lágrimas de cocodrilo son solo una solución acuosa para mantener los ojos húmedos del animal mientras esta este fuera del agua? Y qué este dicho se ha promulgado debido a que el animal mientras come a su presa "llora", pero solo es que las glándulas salivales de este están muy pegadas a las lacrimales. ¿Lo sabían?


	7. Lágrimas de Cocodrilo II: Finales Inevit...

Notas de la autora: Buenas... Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, Con un capítulo lleno de romance, drama, moraleja y un final!

**LEER: Me di cuenta que tuve un error, dije q iba a haber un encuentro entre Eriol y Syaoran.. pero no fue asi!.. Siento haberlos decepcionado, pero al final me fui por otro camino! Sorry! (¿Hay algún capítulo en el que no me disculpe por algo?) **

Agradecimientos: **SERENITY-PRINCESS** thanks por el review, y si.. se pone buena MUAJAJAJA... Gracias por tu constante apoyo! Me alegras el dia**-; SAKU-CEREZO4:** gracias, y bueno si, pobres Saku y Syao , veremos si logran irse juntos... Gracias por tu apoyo! ; **MIKI MATSURA**: muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios tan positivos, y q bn q te hayan gustado mis ideas! ; **MOCYLI:** GRACIAS! Esperemos que este capt. sea mas feliz! ; **HILLARY: **thanks! Q bn que te hayan gustado mis ideas, y pues hay escenas muy románticas para las que lo pidieron! **KOTEOTAKU: **GRACIAS! **DAVID R.: **gracias a mi lovely boyfriend por sus comentarios tan alentadores, a pesar de q no me puso un review :P jejeje, I love u! Este capítulo es dedicado especialmente para ti, solo porque sí.

Disclaimer: "FOREVER YOURS" y "ASTRAL ROMANCE" son propiedad de NIGHTWISH, "FOREVER" propiedad de STRATOVARIUS, solo fueron usados para motivos de entretenimiento.

* * *

**"La primera Ley de lo Prohibido" **

**Capítulo VII: "Lágrimas de Cocodrilo II": **

**"Finales Inevitables" **

No hay dolor más desgarrador que el de un corazón partido. Aunque sea auto inflingido. Aunque no pueda ser controlado o analizado. A veces es tan difícil dejar de llorar.

No es fácil perder a alguien que alguna vez quisiste, lo deseaste tanto cerca o lo amaste tanto por su belleza. Aunque ni siquiera haya existido alguna vez, el deseo de tenerlo, ése es el amor que perdiste y por éste las lágrimas serán inevitables.

La mañana cuál día de invierno, era fría y nublada. El cielo no estaba triste, solo aburrido. Sin nada que hacer. Y así las nubes bailaban el vals celestial. Y danzaban al ritmo del viento, bailando con el sol.

**-**"Polvo eres, y en polvo te convertirás"**-** y en el baile se encontraba un señor viejo, quizás sabio, que con sus manos dirigía la orquesta que tenía por nombre: "muerte".

La oscura ropa de los visitantes, dispuestos a danzar, combinaban perfectamente con el vals. Sus cabezas bajas, como parte de una coreografía y las lágrimas que armaban el drama musical.

_"¿Algún día me perdonarán?"_ Y se cruzan con el viento los pensamientos tristes de una dama _"Nunca lo desee así"_ con nombre de flor, las lágrimas de sus verdes ojos danzaban la danza de la "muerte".

Y así terminó aquella. Los bailarines empezaron a partir. Cansados de danzar. De cantar y bailar. Sucumbieron sus débiles cuerpos a la danza eterna de la "vida".

**-**¿Estas bien?**-**Sakura lo miró. Aquellas avellanas en forma de ojos la miraban con penetrante mirar.

**-**No lo sé- Y así con sus palabras, aparentaba tristeza. -No deberías estar aquí, si mi..-

**-**No te preocupes. Ellos están hablando con el sacerdote del pueblo. No tenemos mucho tiempo-

**-**Pero debemos hablar, y pronto. En privado- él se acercó entonces a su oído, sintiendo el olor a mujer de ella. -Esta noche. Nos encontraremos en mi jardín- Se separó y ella le dijo: **-**Allí estaré**-** Pero el tomó su mano antes de irse, haciendo reverencia y besando aquella. Mirándola directo a los ojos, sin titubear.

Syaoran, su Romeo, se fue antes de que fuese visto.

**-**¿Suicidarse?**- **

**-**Si, así sucedió, me lo confirmó un guardia amigo mío-

**-**No era de extrañarse, el tipo se volvió un maníaco- Las voces que acababa Sakura de escuchar se perdían en el camino contrario, mientras ella se dirigía hacia su padre.

**-**Es una gran pérdida para usted- le dice el sacerdote.

* * *

**-**Ha desaparecido- 

**-**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

**-**No he encontrado sus pertenencias en el cuarto, Sra., y se fue sin dejar rastro-

**-**No puedo creerlo-

**-**Ninguno de nosotros nos dimos cuenta Sra. Akisuke- dice una mujer negra, con ropas de cocinera, dirigiéndose a Tomoyo, sin mirarla a los ojos. Y al parecer a ésta no le incomodaba tanto respeto. Una persona que, en un lazo de sangre, se unía a ella, quizás nunca más sería vista. Quizás.

* * *

_"Sé que he pecado. Fui débil. Me convertí en otra, en lo que nunca quise ser. Quizás fue el sufrimiento que mi corazón cada día tenía que confrontar, pensando que yo solo era la culpable, que era menos que basura. Pero... lo que hice me convirtió en basura, no lo era por lo que antes me culpaban, y me culpaba yo misma. Ahora Eriol ha muerto. Mi camino ha quedado libre. De la peor manera. Lo único que espero, es que algún día me perdones" _

Las flores de cerezo ya hace mucho que fueron cubiertas por blanca nieve. Solo una ha quedado libre de esta sustancia, en una casa, llorando y pensando en el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Rezándole a la diosa del perdón.

* * *

**-**No sabes cuánto he llorado por ti- y así se acercó la sombra y así sintió aquella sombra como era observada detenidamente, sintiendo como unos ojos la recorrían. Ellos, tratando de recordar, teniendo el nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero sin atreverse a decirlo... 

**-**Madre...-

**-**No sabes cómo quise volver a ti-

**-**Mi padre...** ¡**¿Es que acaso me mintió de nuevo?... Él me había dicho que usted me había abandonado... -

**-**Y así fue- la mirada de esta mujer, incrustada en el piso, tocaría hasta el más duro corazón –Tuve que hacerlo- la receptora desvió su mirada de la hablante.

**-**No entiendo por qué alguien abandonaría a su hija desde tan pequeña-

–Todo iba a salir perfecto, todo- la señora tenía cabellos rojizos y ojos que parecían del mismo color vino. Su vestido era simple, como el de una sirviente de un color gris. Tenía el cabello recogido con moño estilo cebolla y cabellos "necios" saliendo del moño, y podían verse sus ásperas manos tocarse una con otra.

**-**Yo te amé- ahora miraba a la receptora **-**Planifiqué nuestro reencuentro, confié en un amigo cercano, pero el me traicionó, aceptó el dinero que su padre ofrecía y cuando llegué al lugar donde debía usted estar, ya no había nada. Traté de buscarle, no puede imaginarse cuánto traté. Y me encontré sin dinero, sin mi hija, sin nadie. Hasta que alguien se fijó en mi, al ver que un hombre trataba de hacerme daño, ella me protegió. Recuerdo exacntamente sus palabras "No la toquen, ella trabaja conmigo" y así me acogió en su hogar. Sakura Hiraguisawa me aceptó como una sirvienta en su casa, ayudándome. Pero llegó el día en el que te vi. Ya casada, embarazada de mi nieto, tan hermosa- las lágrimas se hacían obvias y dificultaban el habla.

**-**¿Cómo hubiera estropeado aquel momento? Una simple sirvienta no podía ser su madre. Y entonces lo vi, tu padre, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y que debía cuidarme, pero hoy, hoy estoy aquí contándote la verdad y queriendo ofrecerte el cariño y el amor, que a pesar de no habértelo demostrado directamente, siempre lo sentí en mi corazón-

Tomoyo atónita aún, solo se le ocurre hacer algo: abrazar a su madre. Yue, que ha llegado en ese momento, mira la escena, desconcertado.

**-**¿Tomoyo?..¿quién es ella?- se separan de inmediato. Yue habiéndose fijado en las ropas y el aspecto de ella, ni se inmutó en usar sus buenos modales.

**-**Ella... ella es mi madre- Tomoyo sonríe. Yue no sabe que decir. Duda unos momentos que a ellas les parecen eternos.

**-**Es un placer conocerla, yo soy Yue Akisuke. ¡Akiu, muéstrele a la señora su cuarto!- mira a Tomoyo y le dice -Necesito hablar con usted a solas-

* * *

En aquel invierno muchas cosas sucedieron. Una leyenda se volvió historia, un beso se volvió prohibido, hombres respetados se les sorprendió en sus mentiras, viejas heridas del pasado se abrieron a sangrar, la normalidad se convirtió en magia, y amor floreció bajo un hechizo... en lo prohibido. 

Organismo tan bello, ser viviente que deslumbra con tal belleza: margaritas. La última vez que osó verlas, estaba a punto de morir. Se alegró.

Se encontraba en un profundo encantamiento, observando con cuidado el detalle de la luna reflejando su plateada luz en tal jardín, acogiendo sus preciadas flores en su luz lunar.

Acogedores, sintió unos brazos rodearla. Protegiéndola por el instante del abrazo. Ella lo miró, perdiendo, en pensamientos de instantes, la razón por la que se encontraba allí.

Perdiéndose en el beso que inmediatamente se encontraron envueltos.

**-**¿Ves que la felicidad solo llega cuando me tienes a tu lado?... ¿Sientes esta sensación que siento yo?-

**-**Si, si la siento**-** al terminar el beso, comenzaron a articular estas palabras, y así comenzó la conversación. -¿Ves? Me desconcentras, ya había olvidado que vine aquí para hablar-en ese momento pensó en la tragedia que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y que esta mañana fue publicada. La muerte de Eriol.

**-**¿Crees que es correcto?-Syaoran pensó que decir. Y recordó algo.

**-**Mira- Sacó de su bolsillo algo: el collar.

**-**¡Ya no está en tu cuello! Te lo pudiste quitar...- Dijo sorprendida. Syaoran rodeó su cuello, y logró sacar el de ella también.

**-**¿Qué...? Yo traté... y... pero...-

**-**Shh- con un dedo calló a su amada, diciéndole: -Leí más acerca de 'nuestra' leyenda.¿Sabes por qué no pudimos controlar nuestros impulsos?- ella negó con la cabeza -Porque éste collar estaba maldito y bendecido a la misma vez. La bendición era el amor que siempre se encontraría y la maldición era repetir aquella desgracia de los amantes de esa época. Pero, nosotros hicimos una diferencia. Eriol murió, y nuestro hijo...-

Ella bajó la cabeza. El subió su mentón -Alégrate, estamos juntos ahora- ella sonrió por un momento.

**-**Entonces... ¿nuestro amor no es verdadero?...¿solo fue presa de una leyenda?-

**-**Solo nos encontraríamos, solo haríamos el amor si de verdad nos amaramos- Sakura se sonrojó, sus cachetes parecían que iban a explotar. Mientras Syaoran la tenía tomada de las dos manos. -Solo jura que serás mía por siempre, y yo juraré que seré tuyo hasta que la vida me lo permita y olvidemos el pasado comenzando de nuevo, viviendo bajo las enseñanzas de nuestros dioses, y formando una familia, casándonos, y amándonos-

Ella rió feliz. -Juro que seré tuya, hasta que la vida me lo permita-

**-**Y yo juro que seré tuyo sin importar lo que la vida me diga- ella rió de nuevo, se dieron un pequeño beso y Sakura agregó: -Pero primero debemos planear cómo lo lograremos-

* * *

**-**Entiendo. Yo lo único que no quiero es que algo le suceda a mi hijo, has forzado tus energías. Pronto nos mudaremos... y desearía que estés saludable en ese momento- 

**-**¿Nos iremos, adónde?-

**-**He comprado unas tierras lejanas, quiero alejarme de este escándalo. Usted solo vaya a descansar y no haga más preguntas-

**-**Sra. Akisuke- un sirviente le llama -han venido a verla-

* * *

En aquel invierno muchas cosas sucedieron.Una leyenda se volvió historia, un beso se volvió prohibido, hombres respetados se les sorprendió en sus mentiras, viejas heridas del pasado se abrieron a sangrar, la normalidad se convirtió en magia, y amor floreció bajo un hechizo... en lo prohibido. 

**-**¡Sra. Hiraguisawa!- Sakura sonríe ante la recibida y se saludan cordialmente.

**-**¿Que le trae por aquí?- dice Tomoyo, intrigada, y a la vez aliviada de verla en buen estado.

**-**Bueno, yo solo quería agradecerle lo que hizo usted por mí, se mantuvo a mi lado, se lo agradezco, sinceramente-

**-**Usted hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. ¿Y cómo está el bebé?- Sakura miró hacia abajo perturbada.

**-**No sobrevivió- dice, con tristeza en sus palabras.

**-**Lo siento tanto- Tomoyo le toma la mano y le dice: -Pronto se recuperarán-

**-**Existe otro asunto que esperaba hablar con usted-

**-**No dude, cualquier cosa que desee-

**-**Sya..Li,- dijo corrigiéndose -¿Usted...- Tomoyo comprendió.

**-**No diré nada- dijo muy seria, la situación no le parecía de juego, sino indebida.

**-**No quiero que piense mal de mi, la situación que se dio fue especial, y no es algo de lo que esté orgullosa... pero... mi esposo fue un hombre muy mujeriego y creo que lo que hice no se compara con todo lo que el me hizo a mi, no lo digo como excusa, sino como una explicación- Tomoyo se sintió algo mal por ella, y no se molestó en disimularlo.

**-**Yo...- Sakura no dejó que hablara, y de inmediato la interrumpió.

**-**No se moleste, lo único que ahora deseo es irme de este pueblo y no volver nunca más, no recordar aquella noche, ni esta mañana, empezar en un mundo nuevo para mi, y formar algún día una nueva familia-

Tomoyo Akisuke no era una persona muy reservada, pero tampoco muy atrevida. y en ese momento una de sus tantas ideas creativas salió a relucir, dudo un momento, lo pensó hasta una tercera vez, y al ver las intenciones de Sakura de levantarse del asiento en el que estaba y despedirse agregó:

**-**Tengo una alocada idea-

**-**¿Disculpe?-

**-**Venga con nosotros, mi esposo compró unas tierras en un pueblo lejos de aquí, el también dice que quiere olvidarse de los pasados hechos públicos, puede con la herencia de su esposo mudarse cerca de nosotros- Sakura no le pareció muy buena idea. Tomoyo lo notó, tomó las manos de ella y le dijo: -Piénselo, no me diga una respuesta inmediata sin meditar, por lo menos prométame que lo pensará-

Sakura titubeó. -Lo prometo- y dijo al fin, sonriendo.

* * *

¿Aceptar o no aceptar la propuesta? Ése es el dilema. Iba a estar con conocidos, que al igual que ella, deseaban olvidar el pasado. Pero... ¿y si Yue Akisuke no aceptaba de igual manera aquella decisión?...¿El "olvidar" tan rápido a un esposo que tiene poco de muerto?... ¿Sería de confianza? 

_"Debo hablar con Syaoran de esto"_

* * *

Creías que te escaparías de mi. Que lograrías burlarme... que desagradecida- la daga sostenida por manos que empuñaban solo maldad burlaban el estrecho lazo que por sangre se unía el mismo a la persona que con esa misma daga, amenazaba a muerte. 

**-**Padre... por favor..-

**-**No me pidas que te disculpe... ni misericordia- la puerta se abre de par en par, un rubio platinado entra al aposento y contempla la escena con miedo en su corazón.

**-**Sr. Daidouji...-

Los negros cabellos de Tomoyo, acabados de peinar, tocan ligeramente su cintura. Y así se desprenden los cabellos... siendo cortados por su padre. -Muévete y la mato- Yue queda paralizado. -Cierra la puerta-

* * *

_Amado Syaoran: _

_Y aquí me encuentro. Deseando estar más cerca de ti, más ahora que nunca. _

_Y escribiendo, para comunicar cierto asunto contigo. _

_Y aquí te escribo: El asunto es que Tomoyo Akisuke me recomendó mudarme al mismo pueblo que ella. _

_Dijo que sería porque ellos también desean olvidar. Y que es un lugar lejano, justo lo que nosotros deseamos. Pero no sé que decirle, no sé si confiar en Yue. No sé si será correcto. _

_Lo medito y desearía contar con la amistad de la Sra., pero no sé que hacer, y desearía tu, muy agradecido, consejo. Ya que serás tu parte importante de mi vida. _

_Desearía contar con la amistad de la Sra., como ya dije, pero mi Syaoran, tu eres más importante que cualquier futura amistad para mi. _

_Con amor, _

_Sakura Kinomoto. _

* * *

**-**¿Qué es lo que desea? ... ¿Es dinero lo que quiere?... Tome lo que quiera, lo único que deseo es a mi esposa- 

**-**Calla, quién desea, quién pregunta, quién manda aquí soy yo, ustedes están limitados a escuchar, si ese límite es traspasado, tu mujer y tu hijo mueren-

**-**Como quieras-

**-**¡Respétame!- hundió más la daga en la garganta de la mujer. A Tomoyo no le importaba mucho su propia vida, sino la semilla humana que crecía en su vientre.

_

* * *

_

_Querida Sakura: _

_Me corresponde ahora responder tus difíciles interrogantes, en las cuales seré totalmente sincero en lo que pienso. _

_El amor que siento por ti te seguirá donde sea que vayas, no solo deseo que seas feliz con el amor que te puedo brindar a mi lado, sino con todos los que te rodean, siempre y cuando sean buenos contigo. _

_Si es tu decisión, estaré a tu lado en ella, si te quedas, yo me quedaré, no importa que sea. Yo, en mi opinión, creo que Yue Akisuke nunca aceptará la idea, él como hombre, de que sea burlado un difunto acabado de morir, según el pensamiento común. _

_La única que puede saber lo que opina Yue Akisuke, (quizás ni tan siquiera ella), es Tomoyo Akisuke, quién deberá saber que decir, que preguntar, pues la interrogante es¿acaso él es de los hombres indiferentes o de los que nunca dejarían pasar por alto un asunto considerado indebido? _

_Dejo en tus hermosas manos la decisión que te corresponde a ti, yo acataré el llamado de tu voz, donde sea, cuando sea. _

_Tuyo siempre, para mi amada, de: _

_Syaoran Li. _

* * *

La primavera, cual predicción de felicidad, se acercaba en un abril renovado. 

Pero ni la más bella flor alegraría el corazón de la mujer en esta historia. El aviso de muerte llega sorprendente para todos, amontonando lágrimas y rompiendo sueños e ilusiones.

En una cama de mármol su vida se le iba de las manos. Su cuerpo, débil por los años, dolía en las extremidades, en los huesos, todo su cuerpo dolía. Su hija, la más joven de la familia, tocaba su rostro mientras él, empapado en sudor y en dolor, movía su cabeza sin adivinar la compañía que rezaba por él a su lado.

En su miseria, abrió los ojos y vio el mundo a su alrededor borroso y sin color. Aclaró su vista y pudo encontrar una mujer, una hija, con nombre de flor, en el suelo de rodillas pidiéndole al dios de la vida, una nueva oportunidad para su adorado padre. El apretó la mano que ella exprimía.

**-**¡Padre!-

**-**Si la aprieta más fuerte, quizás saque vino de ella- dijo mirando la mano, entre una sonrisa muy sombría y ternura de un padre que ama a su hija.

**-**Lo siento- dijo ella haciendo a un lado la mano, haciendo a un lado su propio dolor.

El doctor del pueblo acude inmediatamente hacia la mansión Kinomoto y después de examinar al padre de aquellos dos hijos, termina con una terrible noticia: es una enfermedad mortal.

La indecisión que lleva a Sakura a la locura, ahora solo es parte del pasado, lo único que su mente piensa es en su padre. En los malos ratos que le hizo pasar justo antes de morir, de la decepción, que en él, carcomía sus adentros de padre orgulloso, de todos los dolores innecesarios que lo hizo sufrir. Sí, justo antes de morir.

**-**Perdóname padre por todo el dolor que he ocasionado en ti- Fujitaka mira los ojos de Sakura sin despegarse ni un momento de esas verdes vidrieras.

**-**¿Es que acaso piensas que ya no te amo?... El amor de un padre verdadero es eterno, a pesar de cualquier cosa- dice el, tocando la suave cara de su pequeña –Lo único de lo que siempre me arrepentiré, aún en estos momentos de agonía, es el haberte casado con ese, que en paz descanse, desgraciado- el humor negro que agregó Fujitaka, tranquilizó a Sakura en algunas de las culpas a las que ella misma se sentenciaba.

Tomó las dos manos de su muchacha –Debes encontrar la felicidad, la que yo hace tantos años te robé. Eres una mujer que sé, hará feliz a cualquier esposo, y de mi tienes la bendición para casarte con este hombre, además de que es una responsabilidad, al haberte… entregado… a él- Fujitaka se recostó de nuevo, dejando las manos de Sakura en la cama de nuevo –Kaho me ha contado- dice él.

**-**Eso me pasa por escuchar a una mujer. Ustedes son como genios de la manipulación. Muchas veces con sus encantos, y otras con sus delirios de grandeza. Tu madre, me convencía de cualquier deseo que ella tuviese, en mi propio trabajo, o en la vida misma. Kaho me ha contado acerca del muchacho ese. Cómo te salvó al ella pedirle ayuda, en el momento en el que ni tu hermano ni yo estábamos, y ella sabía que el le iba a creer-

**-**¿Es que sabes de lo que Kaho siente?- dice Sakura, refiriéndose a la magia que salvó a Sakura ese día, gracias a Kaho.

**-**Y lo que tú hermano también. Él desde niño ha tenido ese don. Le he hecho jurar que nunca lo cuente, ya que sería la perdición para la familia- dice Fujitaka, ahora, manteniendo la mirada en la columna que sostiene la cama.

**-**El muchacho ese. Él te hará feliz. Ahora que eres viuda, como lo dice la ley, guardarás luto por lo menos un mes, y después podrás casarte. Eriol, ni eso se tiene merecido- Esta ley solo era aplicada a las mujeres viudas que tenían un cuñado soltero con el que se podrían casar. Realmente, el luto a los esposos (a no ser en el caso anterior), se debía guardar por años, si no era así, era muy mal visto, y muy juzgado.

Sakura era entre feliz y miserable en ese momento, tenía la bendición de su padre, pero de un padre que ya se le clamaba muerto. -¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?-

Fujitaka la miró de nuevo –Porque te amo, ya te lo he dicho. Y desde ahora no estaré más en este mundo para protegerte, y tu hermano se casará, y aunque el siempre te cuidará a su manera, no habrá nadie que esté contigo siempre, y que te ame por lo menos un cuarto de cómo nosotros lo hacemos- él mira de nuevo a la columna.

**-**Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez. Fue tan estúpido como no acordarte de lo que le pasó a tu madre. Lo que hiciste te pudo llevar a la muerte, a la vergüenza de la familia, a la deshonra, y aún así lo hiciste sin pensar en las consecuencias. Me decepcionó mucho. Pero ahora, que estoy a punto de morir, no me preocuparé por el pasado sino por el futuro que está por venir, y de la felicidad que le negué a mi hija, casándola con un hombre sin escrúpulos- Fujitaka ha sentido la urgencia de llorar sin importar nada, pero su orgullo de hombre no lo deja continuar con este sentir –Kaho también me dijo que te pegaba y que el hijo que en tu vientre llevabas no era de él, descubriéndose así que el infértil siempre fue él, y que el mismo, con sus golpes, mató a tu hijo- ya, hablado antes con su hija, Fujitaka conocía la situación de su muerto nieto, y el hecho de que Eriol frecuentaba prostitutas y bares.

**-**Si te casas, lo único que te pediré es que sigas el camino que tenías cuando Eriol estaba vivo, antes de… el muchacho ese. Y que aceptes las consecuencias de lo que hiciste, ya que tu misma tomaste ese camino, y deberás servir a tu futuro esposo. Y no le serás nunca infiel. Eso es lo que te pido. Lo que es correcto-

**-**Padre… yo, a pesar de que ya no estés con nosotros en esta tierra, te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte, porque siempre serás mi padre, y yo siempre seré tu hija- Sakura dejó la habitación, besando en la frente a su padre, y abriendo el camino para que Touya ahora, hablara con él.

Ocho y media de la noche, Fujitaka había fallecido.

* * *

La muerte. Tan inesperada muchas veces. Llega a nuestras vidas de una manera u otra. No somos eternos. No viviremos para siempre. Y así debe ser. Algún día debe llegar el descanso que muchos ya desean. Pero... ¿no es ella muy joven para morir? 

**_Fare thee well, little broken heart (Adiós,pequeño corazón roto)_**

La sangre, fresca y oscura, manchó la alfombra tejida a mano en un país del oriente.

**_Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness (Ojos abatidos, soledad de toda una vida)_**

**-**¡Tomoyo!-

**_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone. _****_(Lo que sea que camine en mi corazón caminará solo) _**

**-**Quédate quieto... o esta vez acabaré con ella- Yue retenía el coraje que en él era innato. Aunque el mismo no lo aceptara, temía por la vida de Tomoyo y su hijo.

**_Constant longing for the perfect soul _****_(Constante anhelo por el alma perfecta)  
_**

**_Unwashed scenery forever gone _****_(Sucia escena perdida para siempre) _**

Pero ni los sustos, ni las rabietas terminaron. Quién quería venganza, se llevó una vida... Y dejó a la familia. Prometiendo no volver nunca más, prometiendo volver a empezar y olvidarse de todo aquello, y negar para siempre que alguna vez tuvo una hija, que alguna vez tuvo un yerno o tan siquiera un futuro nieto.

Y dejaría de esa manera vivir felices a los que juraba más nunca volver a ver. Pero... alguien debía pagar...

**_No love left in me (Ya no queda amor en mi)_**

¿Está bien?- dijo él, haciendo sentir a Tomoyo querida, mientras la vida se le escapaba de las manos.

**_No eyes to see the heaven beside me (Ni ojos para ver el cielo que se encuentra a un lado mío)_**

**-**Si- respondió ésta, rápidamente. –Pero usted...-

**_My time is yet to come (Mi momento está por llegar)_**

Y él la abraza –Me preocupó que esta fuera la última vez que nos viéramos- Todo el tiempo que ella dudó del amor de su esposo, fue causa de arrepentimiento en ese momento. Se sintió amada y se sintió tan mal a la vez.

**_So I'll be forever yours... (Y así entonces seré por siempre tuyo...)_**

**-**Y así será. Moriré tranquilo, sabiendo que tú y mi hijo estarán bien. Y como es debido te casarás entonces con mi hermano...yo... te... amo- dijo Yue, en un último suspiro.

Y entonces ella grita en desespero: -¡Yo también te amo Yue!-

**_

* * *

_**Como el veneno, las malas lenguas matan reputaciones, matan amores, matan sueños, matan personas de corazón bueno. Y así, las malas lenguas no preguntan, no creen en nadie. Solo hablan porque lo único que pueden hacer en su vida, es arruinar la vida de los demás. Y esto los gratifica enormemente. Los llena de alegría. Hasta que les pasa a ellos. Y aún así no aprenden. Y hoy, señoritas y jóvenes, heme aquí contado la historia de una mujer que huía de aquellas malas lenguas. 

**-**Estando mi madre aquí, me ha sido más fácil sobrellevarlo- se detiene un momento –Disculpa por mentirte acerca de ella, pero quién en realidad me relató lo que sucedió con tu madre, fue un viejo amigo de ella, que todavía sirve en la casa-

**-**Ni siquiera lo menciones, eso es lo de menos ahora Sra. Akisuke-

**-**Sra. Akisuke...- dice Tomoyo, sonriendo-Cómo me miré al espejo docenas de veces repitiendo aquel nombre, ansiosa: Sra. Tomoyo Akisuke Daidouji-

Sakura y Tomoyo esperaban en la sala de estar mientras la madre de la primera y el hermano mellizo de Yue: Yukito Sukishiro Akisuke, conversaban en el salón contiguo. Sakura se había encontrado con él, y decidió acompañarlo para ver a Tomoyo.

Yukito, fue el primer amor inocente de Sakura, al ella apenas tener unos diez años. Yukito siempre ha sido amigo de Touya, pero hace tres años se han acercado más que nunca.

**-**Toma- dice Tomoyo, dirigiéndose a Sakura –Éstas son las indicaciones que necesitas para hacer los arreglos para vivir en aquel poblado al que nosotros iremos también-

Sakura se sorprendió –A pesar de todo lo que estás pasando... aún así usted se acordó- dijo -¡Muchas Gracias!-

**-**No quiero volver más nunca a esta casa ni a este pueblo después de irme-

* * *

**----**Dos meses Después ----

Y así la primavera que hace un tiempo había llegado, adornaba cada campo, cada jardín, arrasaba con cualquier fealdad en el camino, y a ésta la convertía en hermosura.

La luz primaveral de un sol resplandeciente, en el jardín trasero de una hermosa casa de campo, alumbraba la belleza de una flor de cerezo.

Y como buena vecina, la flor de cerezo saluda a la persona que arreglaba su jardín al igual que ella, justo al lado de su humilde hogar.

**-**Buenos días Sra. Yamazaki-

**-**Buenos días. Por favor, llámeme Chiharu- la vecina responde emocionada, mientras vislumbra venir a su amiga más cercana: Rika Terada Sasaki.

La flor de cerezo olvidó a las personas que estaban allí, y así el día pasaba, y así la noche llegaba. Con estrellas nocturnas hermosas, con una brisa nocturnal deliciosa.

Como casi cada noche, se sentaba a admirar las maravillas de las galaxias que alumbraban el infinito cielo galáctico.

**_I'm still there everywhere (Todavía estoy allí en todas partes)  
I'm the dust in the wind (Soy el polvo en el viento)  
I'm the star in the northern sky (Soy la estrella en el cielo del noreste)_**

_"En estos meses he logrado ser fuerte. He logrado superar, aunque no totalmente, el dolor que alguna vez sentí. Y ahora... lo que desearía es volver a ver a mi amado"_

**_I never stayed anywhere (Nunca me he quedado en ningún lugar)  
I'm the wind in the trees (Soy el viento en los árboles)_**

Sakura Kinomoto siente el fresco de la brisa primaveral. De un abril que llena los corazones de los que se aman. De los que extrañan al ser amado. Y de los que, como si fuera la primera vez en milenios, se encuentran nuevamente.

**_Would you wait for me forever ? (¿Me esperarías por siempre?) (Stratovarius: "Forever")_**

Él tapa los ojos de ella, poniendo sus manos en estos.

**-**¡Syaoran!- Ella voltea, queriendo explotar de la alegría, al ver a Syaoran Li parado en frente de ella. Increíble. No sabía que decir o hacer.

Aquel primer mes sola, había sido una tortura. Y éste, el segundo, con la llegada de Tomoyo y Yukito, casados, fue más manejable. Pero a pesar de tener alguien con quien distraerse, cada noche, en la soledad de su aposento, el dormir era una tarea difícil, sin sentido, para entonces soñar que se encontraba nuevamente en aquel abismo en los brazos de Eriol Hiraguisawa, o en aquel deseo como es el del besar a su amado Syaoran.

Syaoran y Sakura, por fin ahora podían estar juntos. Quizás no en un "felices para siempre" que son solo para los cuentos de hadas, sino en un "por siempre juntos, a pesar de cualquier obstáculo" que está más adecuado a la realidad.

_"Y seré tuya... Lo juro hoy delante de los dioses..."_

****

**_..No last words to say (No hay más nada que decir)  
Only memories remain (Solo los recuerdos quedarás)  
A farewell then, my path goes forever on. (Un adiós, y asíentoncesseguiré mi caminopor siempre) (Nightwish: "Astral Romance")_**

Tantas cosas, resultado de algo tan simple como violar una sola ley, que tan importante es para todos, que inviolable debería ser, nada más y nada menos que la PRIMERA LEY DE LO PROHIBIDO: No codicies a la mujer ajena...

**_FIN _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_¡FINAL! _**Jiji.. maté a mucha gente, pero bueno.. Pobre tomoyo, pero se qdo con Yuki.. q pareja mas rara ah?.. Mis ideas..!...ufff...

**Notitas:** Aquí, como pudieron darse cuenta, consideré Sukishiro como segundo nombre. Las traducciones fueron lo mas acercado a un español lógico y entendible que pude poner. Traté de adaptar lo mas que pude a Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Syaorany Yue a su personalidades originales, solo q se ve un lado más romantico de los 2 últimos. Los demas tuve q transformarlos o completamente o una parte, acuerdense q es un tiempo dondeel hombre es muy arrogante.

_NOTAS IMPORTANTES_: Quería aclarar el hecho de que no estoy de acuerdo con el adulterio. En el lugar de Sakura, yo me hubiera separado deEriol, después me hubiera casado de nuevo, ya q nohabríaproblema, porq quien cometio el adulterio fueél. Osea, que si te engañan,decides si perdonaro no, y puedes elegir entre separarte o qdarte sinproblemas, ya qla falta fue del otro. Segunlo que YO creo... En esta historia era necesario que ellos estuvieran juntos, para que se cumpliera la leyenda.

_**GRACIAS**_** por todo el apoyo de los que me han dejado reviews o los que me han apoyado personalmente (los dos davids -!) thanks!...**

Sus comentarios de este capitulo a o aquí mismo donde dice "Submit Review" apretar en "Go".. jejeje...!

Notas perosonales: (no es obligatorio leerlas) Quisiera decir que hice esta historia ya que creo en nosotras las mujeres, porque creo en el amor en su máxima expresión, en el amor interno ante todo y el _amor_ que se expresa por caricias físicas, y porque creo en que todos debemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones y aceptar las consecuencias por ello. Y la he hecho en momentos en los que veo al mundo, y veo muchas desgracias, y recuerdo los errores que cometí yo también. Y en momentos en los que me encuentro feliz por otra parte, gracias a el amor de mi vida. Les deseo que lleguen a ser muy felices! Seánlo!

**HUGGES & KISSES**

**Atte.** _Helen Sakura R._

_(Has__ta las próximas vacaciones...)_


End file.
